The War of Death and Evil
by SqueezeAlien
Summary: Jayden Cross has been told that Osiris will personally handle his death. Set will rise and together the Egyptian Gods of Death and Evil will rage war on the Greek Gods. Jayden as a son of Poseidon will venture out into the cold winter to stop the war.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there readers I have decided to write a sequel to my story the Lost Soul so please read that one first before reading this one. I hope you like it and thank for all the support, I wrote the majority of this chapter last night while i couldn't sleep and I hope you like it and continue to read the story.**

**I don't own Percy Jackson**

**The War of Death and Evil**

**Chapter One: Telling Demigod Style Campfire Stories**

A small smirk played at the corners of his lips, he looked up into Tristan's midnight blue eyes and instantly wished he hadn't. Before he could blink he was trapped in an elevator with the walls closing in on him. He began to gasp for air, if he didn't pull himself out of his fears then he'd wind up having a full blown panic attack—which he hadn't had since his step-father left. Thanks to the powers that Hades gave him he wasn't affected by the powers of other demigods and the fact that he was now affected by Tristan's powers worried him. He somehow managed to cover Tristan in a cloud of darkness and pull himself together.

"You're afraid of elevators?" Tristan said once they figured their battle had gone on long enough. "I thought you didn't have fears Cross Boy."

"Confined spaces to be exact and everybody has fears I was just able to keep mine away from you." Jayden said taking deep breaths. His eyes narrowed and he felt anger bubble up inside of him, the ground below their feet began to shake slightly. "I wouldn't be if—"

"If what Jay?" Tristan asked. He caught Jayden's eyes and was instantly pulled into Jayden Acheron Cross's worst nightmare. Jayden was around five years old, he was being pulled by the ear by a man Tristan assumed was his step-father. His step-father opened the door and shoved Jayden inside. He turned the lights off and locked the door. "How long were you in there?"

"Hours, it was a pitch black, windowless room, and I couldn't find the door." Jayden said shakily, he had paled a bit but due to the fact that Tristan had trapped him in his worst fear. "Don't ever do that again."

"Did your mother ever find out he did that to you?" Tristan asked as they walked out of the arena and toward the property line.

"No she figured that I got in there by mistake, my step-father was a very convincing man. He had my mom wrapped around his finger before they were married and the sad thing is my mom was happy with him, I just didn't seem to fit into her happiness equation." Jayden said running his hand through his now light brown hair.

"You've been claustrophobic ever since?" Tristan asked as they waited for the cab that would bring Jesse and Isabelle to camp.

"Yeah, I'm alright in cars, trains, buses, and subways as long as I can see outside and the window's open. I start panicking in tiny locked rooms with way too many people." Jayden said shuddering at the very idea of being in a locked room. "Crowded places freak me out too."

Aery and Beck walked up to them and Jayden shot Tristan a look that told him to drop the subject. Aery was laughing like a madwoman and Beck looked more then a little freaked out. When they asked what was wrong with Aery Beck sighed and shook his head. "She dyed Drew's hair neon orange with neon green highlights." Beck said. Jayden and Tristan began to laugh. "And wrote "Highlighter Queen" and "Clown Girl" all over her in black sharpie."

"Her day isn't over just yet." Aery managed to say through her fit of giggles. "Plus it won't wash out for a while."

"She's going to kill you." Tristan said sounding very amused at the thought. "If you thought my cows were bad try being dead at the hands of the Bitch Queen."

"Ah, I can take her. All of her cabin mates were howling with laughter. The Aphrodite cabin is a lot more fun now that they're not all prissy and stuck up." Aery said punching Jayden lightly in the shoulder just because.

The cab pulled up to the property line and Jayden saw Isabelle's eye widen at the sight of him at camp before her—originally was going to arrive later that night. The he remembered that his appearance had changed dramatically since she last saw him. He was the last person she hugged and he felt more then a little uncomfortable as she stared at him intently, he never liked being stared at and since Apollo changed his appearance people never stopped staring.

"Did our mother bless you?" Jesse said referring to the unique way Aphrodite kids were claimed. Jayden had seen it at last night's campfire when Kylie was claimed as a daughter of Aphrodite.

"No Apollo and my father teamed up because apparently children of Poseidon aren't supposed to be Albino." he said touching knuckles with Jesse.

"Where are Arago and Lassell and your lip ring?" Isabelle asked as they walked back into camp.

Jayden held up his hands on both of his index fingers sat a silver and blue ring shaped like a sword. "I don't want another Egyptian god to nearly rip my lips off or attempt to rip my ears off. Plus they go good with the whole gothic appearance I seem to have going on." he wiggled his middle fingers where the black and silver Stygian iron skull rings sat. "I got a new tattoo too."

At this his whole group of friends turned and stared at him with their mouths hanging open, except for Tristan who looked interested rather then shocked. He was the one to ask, "Where and what of?"

"It's a three-tipped spear otherwise known as a trident and it's on my ankle." Jayden said.

"That's sweet man." Tristan said giving Jayden a high-five

**Later That Night...**

The whole camp was gathered around the campfire roasting marshmallows and eating s'mores. The Apollo kids finished their songs and now the Hecate kids were working with Tristan's cabin on telling campfire stories. Jayden had a feeling that they were all in for a story that was even more scary then _The Exorcist. _Together with the illusions created by the Hecate kids and the aura of fear from Tristan and his siblings and their story telling abilities some of the younger kids would be having trouble sleeping for days. Instead of the usual bright orange fire the fire was a mix of blue, purple, and green.

"_On a quiet winter night three young demigods set out on a quest. They were the most skilled and brave of the demigods, born of the Big Three. The leader was a young man a son of the king of the gods. His friends were a boy of the sea and a boy of the underworld." _Tristan said while Josie Bruin created little figures of dark mist. The son of Zeus was holding a lightning bolt, son of Poseidon had a trident in his hand, and the son of Hades was standing with a hellhound. _"As they traversed the country their skills were put to the test. The first that had to prove himself was the son of Hades. Together with an army of hellhounds and skeleton warriors he took down an army of evil spirits and saved the Underworld. He was honored as a hero and was welcomed in the Underworld by his father."_

They found themselves standing in the middle of a battlefield. Hellhounds were lunging at and ripping apart their enemies. Bones of skeleton warriors were flying everywhere. The son of Hades with his black Stygian sword decapitated the general of the opposing forces.

"_The boy abandoned his friends and took his place as an immortal. The son of Poseidon was next to prove himself. The Titan Oceanus was raging war in the sea, creatures of the sea were at war with each other and Lord Poseidon's forces were on the edge of losing." _They were underwater watching as sharks bit their brethren, as dolphins butted heads with each other, a giant crab snapped a merman in half, and the other mermen fought the giant Titan. _"The Son of the Sea went to assist his father and under his command the forces of the ocean turned the tides. Storms plagued the surface world, the earth shook non-stop, and by the blade of the boys golden sword the Titan of the ocean fell."_

Hurricanes and heavy rain filled the amphitheater before they were back under water watching as the boy fought Oceanus.

"_He too was offered godhood and he like his friend before him accepted it. The son of Zeus was left to accomplish the quest all by himself, he traveled west and killed the evil beast that wanted to bring down the home of the gods. He was welcomed to Mount Olympus as the greatest hero of all time. His father offered him godhood, being a humble boy and desperately in love with his mortal girlfriend he refused the offer. His two friends called him foolish for refusing, the gods greatest gift." _They were on Mount Olympus celebrating the victory of Zeus's son. _"The celebration did not last long for the husband of the creature the boy had killed was furious. he attacked Olympus while the gods were drunk with the merriment of their victory. A battle ensued and destroyed almost every bit of Olympus. The two boy who became gods decided that they could handle the monster. With armies of the dead and storms of water they fought. The monster wasn't phased by their attacks. He took the son of Poseidon and tore him to shreds and drank the golden blood of the gods."_

They watched the monster drink the young god's blood and eat his limbs. The monster took the son of Hades and snapped him in half before throwing him off of Mount Olympus. The gods fought but they couldn't defeat the monster.

"_Golden blood rained down as more and more gods fell victim to the monster." _The monster growled and picked up a couple of the campers before lightly tossing them back into their seats. _"With his spear in hand and the power of the sky behind him the son of Zeus attacked the monster. He bled to the point where he was almost on Charon's barge but he had an aura of power around him that kept him going. He managed to kill the monster and save Olympus and the gods. His life was spared and he became the greatest hero Olympus has ever had, again he refused godhood as it didn't do his friends any good. He married his girlfriend and lived a long happy life and when the time came he was welcomed into Elysium." _

The images faded and the aura of fear and power went away. Jayden looked around and some of the campers were shaking seeing a hideous monster tear apart some gods and demigods was just frightening, though he had a sneaking suspicion that some of the campers saw their own fears instead of the images of the story. Growling filled the quiet night and everybody got to their feet and instantly drew their weapons. Jackals were coming out of the woods and they looked like they were ready to tear them to shreds. Nico summoned the hellhounds and the dogs went at each other without mercy. The campers went to battle.

A boy around eighteen stepped out of the woods, he had a godly aura around him. "Which one of you is Jayden Acheron Cross." The fighting stopped at the sound of his voice. "I, Anubis god of Death and Funerals have a message for you."

"That would be me Jackal Face." Jayden said lowering Arago and retracting his shield. "What's your message."

"The Osiris has awoken and he's going see that you are destroyed. The one without a soul shall parish at the hand of the Netherworld king." Anubis said before disappearing with his jackals.

"Well that sucks." Jayden said calmly.

**To Be Continued...**

**So what did you think? Please review. Next chapter should be up tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey readers sorry this wasn't up yesterday but I wound up spending the day with two of my best friends. Thanks for the reviews and the continued support. ****The story Tristan was telling is just a story his cabin and the Hecate kids made up. When I went to science camp they told us ghost stories and well I wanted to incorporate some of that experience in my story and Tristan seemed like the right guy to tell the story. Anyway thanks for the reviews and I hope you like this chapter.**

**Chapter Two: The Oracle Speaks of Fear's Quest**

So he was marked for death and an Egyptian god had come to deliver the message, he was instantly pitied. Everywhere he went his fellow campers whispered and looked at him like any day could be his last. Did it bother him...yeah it did. Drew passed by with Kylie in tow—they had become instant friends—they looked at him and shook their heads.

"Hey Jayden what do you want your headstone to say?" Drew asked, Kylie laughed, her hyena laugh. "How about "Here lies Jayden Acheron Cross, a son of Poseidon, a servant of Hades, a bringer of pain. He died at Osiris's hand and now roams the cursed land." I can come up with another one if you'd like."

It took all he had not to lunge forward, draw his sword, and rip her head off. He let them laugh and walked away. He walked to the one place he could be at ease, the beach. He took a seat in the sand and played with the waves, slowing them down or making them crash hard against the shore. He felt woozy after a while and stopped playing with the water, he dropped his face in his hands and let out a string of muffled curses.

"Do I need to wash your mouth out with dish detergent?" Isabelle asked sitting down next to him. He looked at her and she could see overwhelming tiredness in his sea green eyes. "What's up?"

"It's weird up until now when I used any one of my powers I really didn't feel the side effects of using them. Patrick and Kylie were attacked by the outdoor pool at our school I used my powers there to keep the jackals away from them. Afterwards I had a pounding headache, my body ached, and I could barely stand. Shadow traveling took a lot out of me too, I didn't feel the effects until I fell asleep in history—though we were watching a boring movie—and just now with the waves I was ready to pass out." Jayden said staring out at the ocean. Isabelle took his hand and gave him a gentle squeeze. "Something just feels off."

"Jay, maybe you should talk to Chiron or Hades or Poseidon maybe even Apollo and Percy." Isabelle said. Jayden nodded but she knew he wasn't going to do it. "Is this why you're avoiding eye contact with Tristan?"

"He's seen my fears and he's made me live them—it was a complete accident but still it's unbearable being trapped." Jayden said. Isabelle was going to ask what he was afraid of and he cut her off before she spoke her first word, "I'm afraid of confined spaces—I'm claustrophobic and have been since I was five."

"How did you become claustrophobic?" she asked.

"My step-father was nice to my mother not so much to me. He locked me in the basement of his sister's house one Thanksgiving. It was a small, windowless, dark room and I couldn't find the door or the light switch. I was in there for hours, I remember thinking that I'd never get out. I had my first panic attack that day, it resulted in a trip to the emergency room once my mother found me. I swear it felt like I was dying. My childhood was plagued with panic attacks that were set off by being in confined spaces, I was diagnosed with claustrophobia and panic disorder. It was all thanks to my step-father and he's the one who convinced me that I ruined my mom's life." Jayden said picking up a good-sized rock and chucking it as far as he could into the ocean. "The stupid motherfucker." he growled.

"How was your mother happy with him?" she asked.

"She just was." Jayden answered. He stood up and stared out at the ocean, he knew that at this time of year that the water would be beyond freezing but didn't care, he only wanted the salty water to wash over him and put him at ease. "You know that some of your sisters are bitches?"

"Yeah, but be glad it's only some." she said watching him take off his shoes and socks. "Don't pay them any attention you're not going to die."

"I hope not." he said rolling his pants up.

He shrugged out of his black jacket and pulled his teal blue thermal long-sleeve off. Isabelle's eyes fell onto the tree tipped spear on Jayden's ankle. The trident was a greenish blue color and looked like the one that Poseidon wields in many pictures of him. Her eyes traveled up to his well toned chest, Jayden was built like an athlete—and despite him saying he wasn't Isabelle was sure he did some form of athletics to help with the ADHD.

"Apollo did wonders on you." Isabelle said without thinking.

Jayden smiled at her, showing off his now pearly white teeth. "Apollo only enhanced what was already here." he said with a wink.

"Did Apollo also give you a huge ego?" she asked catching his jacket that he playfully threw at her.

"No, I'm just speaking the truth." Jayden said picking his shirt up and tossing it at her. He cocked his head in the direction of the water. "Do you want to join me?"

"Are you crazy the water's freezing at this time of year?" she said folding his shirt and setting it on the sand.

"Maybe I am crazy but still the water's comforting." Jayden said.

He gave her a sly smile before walking into the water and completely submerging himself in the freezing cold water. He propelled himself through the water going deeper then most normal people would dare...it's a good thing he wasn't a normal person. He sat down on a rock and watched the fish swim by, he spoke to a couple of dolphins as they swam by but mostly he kept to himself. He sat there for what felt like hours before deciding to shadow travel out. He went through the shadows and wound up right behind Isabelle, she was staring intently at the water while absentmindedly drawing figures in the sand. He came up behind her and scooped her into his arms.

"Jayden!" she squealed. "What are you doing?" He didn't answer her question, he merely carried her to the water. When he was in the deeper part she realized what he was going to do. She wound her arms around his neck and said, "Jayden Acheron Cross, don't you dare drop me!"

He did it anyway, she fell into the water. When she surfaced she glared at Jayden who laughed at her facial expression. "How was it?"

"That was not cool, Jayden. I told you that I'm not a strong swimmer. It was freezing." she ranted before Jayden quieted her down by bringing her into his arms and kissing her. At first she was caught off guard but quickly enough she wound her arms around his neck and kissed him back. He pulled away a smirk plastered on his face. "I'm still upset."

"No you're not." Jayden said splashing her lightly.

"Yes I am." she said splashing him back.

"Hey, I just realized that you're sixteen now." he said.

"I've been sixteen for about a month now." she said squealing when he caught her around the waist and spun her around. "You're a month late."

"Yeah well I don't exactly live in Hollywood now do I?"

"No you don't, so why do you bring this up?"

"I got you a gift, it's in my backpack." he said leading her out of the water. They were both dry with the exception of Jayden's hair—he liked keeping his hair wet it made him feel somewhat normal. He pulled his shirt on and handed her his jacket, he stuffed his socks into his shoes and they started back to camp. When they got to the cabin Jayden pulled his socks back on and put his boots on instead of his shoes. He reached into the small pocket of his backpack and pulled out a silver chain with a black trident pendent hanging on it. "I made it out of Stygian iron." he said shyly.

"Jayden, that's so sweet." she said pulling her hair to the side. "Can you put it on?"

He fumbled a bit with the clasp but got it to close and fall on top of the silver clasp of the necklace that turned into her bow and arrows. She turned around and thanked him by giving him a tight hug. He kissed the top of her head, "You're welcome."

**Later...**

Tristan threw the ball and was surprised to see that it hit the rim and bounced off. "That earned you the letter O. Tristan my friend you're now a HO." Jayden said with a laugh.

Tristan mumbled something unintelligible before clearly saying, "At least I'm not a HOR."

"I hate this sport." Beck growled, taking the ball and missing the shot.

"S, so you're now HORS." Jayden said taking the ball and missing the shot too.

"You're a HO too, Jay." Tristan said laughing, they were having fun with the words.

"You guys are easily entertained." Aery said as she jumped down from a tree. Tristan shot her a look but she shrugged him off and turned to speak to Jayden. "Chiron wants you three to join him in the counselor's meeting room."

The four of them walked to the Big House and into the meeting room. Aery sat down at chair eleven, Jayden at chair three, Beck at chair six, and Tristan at chair twenty-one. Isabelle was already sitting in chair ten. Chiron stood at the front of the room waiting for Rachel, they were being granted a quest. Rachel arrived with Percy and Annabeth in tow, this to Jayden seemed rather strange. Percy took Jason's seat and Annabeth took Thalia's seat.

"Chiron what's going—" Tristan started but Chiron silenced him.

Rachel's eyes were serpent green and she was staring directly at Tristan.

_"The bringer of fear shall go forth to see Death's brother._

_The Underworld's warrior Death will smother._

_Sun's light will be the first attack._

_At the moon's highpoint the two gods will fallback."_

Rachel finished the prophecy and fell to the floor Percy got up and placed her in her chair before sitting down and turning to Chiron. "Tristan this is your prophecy, you must go and face Set. Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Thalia, and Nico will be going on their own quest to face Osiris." Chiron said.

"I thought Osiris wanted me dead." Jayden said.

"You're quests will meet and you will all face both gods in the end." Chiron answered.

"What was their prophecy?" Isabelle asked.

_"Five will see the God of the Netherworld rise._

_In the Land of a Thousand Lakes they will meet up with allies._

_Death and Evil will join forces to see,_

_That a battle take place to the highest degree."_

"I thought Osiris already woke up." Beck said.

"He woke up, he just hasn't risen." Percy said. "We will go and face Osiris and you guys will go and face Set, we'll all get together in Minnesota and a battle will take place at sunrise and by midnight they'll have retreated."

"Osiris is in New Orleans and Set is in Seattle." Chiron said. The five friends nodded. "You are dismissed the cab arrives early tomorrow morning, pack and get a good night's rest."

**To be continued...**

**The quests have been granted and now to see what happens next stick around. Drop me a review and I'll be extremely happy. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there readers here's the next chapter and well it took me forever to write because I didn't know how to explain the part in italics...I hope you like it because I wound up liking it when I finally finished typing it. I look forward to your feedback. Enough of my blah...blah...blah on to the...disclaimer...yay!(heavy sarcasm)**

**Hey guess what I don't own Percy Jackson and that makes me sad. But now on to what I do own this story and it's plot...yay!(no sarcasm)**

**Chapter Three: Traveling to the Windy City**

_"J.J. what do you want to do today?" his mother asked him as she tied his shoes. "We can do anything you want, since it's your birthday."_

_"I wanna go see the fishies at the aquarium." five year old Jayden said. He took his mother's hand and led her in the direction of the aquarium. "Momma, who's my daddy and did he like the ocean too?"_

_His mother's eyes widened and Jayden could tell that she had been expecting him to ask the question just not so soon. "Your daddy is someone very important and he loved the ocean, he practically lived in the ocean." Jayden saw his sea green eyes widen. "You look a lot like his side of the family, except you kind of have my hair." she said ruffling his mop of black and brown hair._

_"After the aquarium can we get some ice cream, please?" Jayden asked._

_"What kind of ice cream does my big boy want?" his mother asked paying for their tickets._

_"Mint chip." he made a face realizing that he had said it wrong. "No it's Mint and chip ice cream. I know it's green and has chocolate chips in it." he said looking up at his mom with wide eyes. _

_"Okay we'll get the green colored ice cream." _

_..._

_"Momma the shark wants to go to the ocean." Jayden said pointing to the shark behind the glass. "He don't like being stuck behind there."_

_"How do you know that honey?" his mom asked._

_"He told me." Jayden said._

_"Quite an imagination your son has." a man with blond hair said. _

_At the sight of the blond haired man Jayden hid behind his mother. "Momma, that guy has a bird for a head." Jayden said quietly. _

_Sixteen year old Jayden looked at the man that would be his step-father Vince and saw that five year old Jayden was right. His mother couldn't see it despite the fact that she was a clear-sighted mortal but his step-father had a falcon for his head. A falcon was Ra's symbol. He watched as his mother scolded him for saying such things and inviting the man to get ice cream with them. The more Jayden looked at his step-father the more he was reminded of Ra's human form. _

_..._

_"Jayden can see through the Mist, Lord." Vince said to the mirror, his head was a normal human one._

_"Of course he can you idiot!" the reflection yelled at him. "He's Poseidon's demigod spawn! We have to cloud his vision, lend me your body so I can do it properly."_

_..._

_"Do you see it Jayden, a connection between you and Ra?" Poseidon asked. Poseidon was at the wheel of the ship and Jayden was down below on the deck. "Welcome to the S.S. Neptune."_

_"Vain much?" Jayden asked joining his father up at the wheel. "Ra was my step-father?"_

_"I thought the name fit. Sometimes he was your step-father other times Vince Marinella was in fact Vince Marinella. Aura is a daughter of Vince Marinella as she was conceived by him." Poseidon said. He pointed to one of the sails. "Can you help me with that sail, move it just a tad to the right." __Jayden moved the sail. "That's left!"_

_"Sorry I'm dyslexic." Jayden said moving the sail in the correct direction. "What are you doing out here anyway?"_

_"This is my home away from home, I told you my wife and son are arguing about the palace renovation and just about everything else. I guess you could say Triton's going through his rebellious phase...again." Poseidon said, he looked at Jayden. "Are you wondering about Marco?"_

_"Yeah." Jayden said. "And some other stuff. So is Marco a—"_

_"Marco is an Egyptian demigod and Ra's second son." Poseidon said sadly. _

_"I don't get it, what was my step-father to Ra?" Jayden asked._

_"Think about it like this, you have to do whatever Hades asks of you because he possesses your soul, Vince has to do Ra's bidding because Ra has possession of his body. Your step-father served as Ra's vessel for some time, he was a servant to Ra." Poseidon said. _

_Jayden mulled over what his father had just told him. His little brother was an Egyptian demigod, Seth's brother. "Why did he choose my mother of all people?"_

_"Because he wanted to get to me through you, little did he know that I didn't know that you were alive. Hades had told me you died and that he had your soul in the Underworld, both of which were true. I just didn't know that you were alive. I didn't know that he tortured you psychologically, I didn't know that he made you claustrophobic, and I didn't know that he blinded you until I met you this past summer." Poseidon said turning the ship. "What else were you thinking about?"_

_"My powers drain me much more then they did during the summer. I get super tired to the point where I almost pass out doing the smallest things, like pushing and pulling the water." Jayden said looking down at his hands. "What's wrong with me?"_

_"The moment Osiris awoke he cursed you for defeating Ra, he despises you so much because in a sense you're a child of life and death." Poseidon said. He looked up at the sky, the clouds were dark gray and Jayden could tell a storm was coming. "His curse weakens you after you use your powers, it's to give him an advantage in any fight you and he have. Either you use your powers and leave yourself vulnerable afterwards or you don't and leave everything to your skill with a weapon."_

_"How do you break a curse?" Jayden asked. _

_"That I do not know yet but what I have noticed is that you need to be constantly around water. It keeps you from collapsing completely, so here take this." Poseidon handed him a small vile on a string. Inside the vile was the bluest water Jayden had ever seen. "Water from Mount Olympus, the water of the gods. Don't lose it, because it has special properties and will come in handy when you feel the time is right. Dawn is approaching and you have a quest to go on."_

Jayden woke up and found that his hand was tightly clutching the small vile. Percy's bed was empty and he could feel that he was alone in the cabin. He got dressed and picked up his backpack and headed out into the cold morning. He pulled his hood up and waited outside of the Aphrodite cabin for Isabelle, when she walked out she didn't even bid him good morning.

"Isabelle, you seriously can't be mad at me for yesterday's swim." Jayden said jogging up to her. "It was all in good fun."

"Jayden were you seriously all over Kylie at lunch on the last day of school?" Isabelle asked turning around to face a very confused Jayden.

"She said that to you, what a bitch." Jayden said turning around and heading back in the direction of her cabin. Isabelle reached for his wrist and stopped him at the door. "Let go so I can get her to tell you that she was lying."

"Why don't you tell me, I think I'll believe you more then her." Isabelle said.

"She's been all over me since school started and she was desperately trying to get me to go out with her during lunch and when I say desperately I mean desperately." he said.

"I'm sorry." Isabelle said hanging her head down in shame.

Jayden nodded and took her hand in his. He knew that in a way Isabelle was insecure and some of her siblings didn't help her they only brought her down. He guessed Kylie was going to be one of those, and he was glad they were going on a quest because if his powers were failing him then he would sooner or later be affected by Kylie's ability to charmspeak.

"Roulette's going to miss you." she said after they walked in silence for a bit. Roulette was this black pegasus with abnormally blue tinted wings, he was brother to Blackjack, Percy's pegasus. "He missed you when you left for school."

"You should have seen Munchy when I left the Underworld." Jayden said thinking of the hellhound that had grown super attached to him while he and Nico were training them. "He followed me home, people mistook him for a German Shepherd...a very big German Shepherd."

"Why is he called Munchy?" Beck asked when they reached the property line where instead of a cab a Camp Half-Blood van was parked waiting for them.

"Because he liked to munch on the skeleton warriors we practiced on and he just ate everything." Jayden answered climbing inside and taking the seat next to the window, he rolled it all the way down.

The four of them took their seats and Argus drove off. Zeus had allowed Jayden to fly just not out of New York so they were taking a train to Chicago and then they would finish their journey to Seattle by plane. Needless to say Jayden was freaked out about going on a plane as he'd never been on one. Argus handed them their tickets and they sat in the Amtrak station waiting for their train, they had about a three hour wait.

They had an early lunch at a nearby McDonald's. "I don't understand why this is called a Big Mac, it's not even that big." Tristan said looking at his meal.

"Stop insulting your food and eat it." Aery said taking a huge bite of her hamburger.

"You do know that you're eating a cow?" Tristan asked. "You have cow meat in your stomach right now and since you ate one of my cows brethren they're gonna come after you and rip you open and take their brother's meat out of you and give him a proper burial." Tristan said in a scary deep voice that had everybody shivering. Aery put her hamburger down and went to go order a Chicken McNugget meal.

"You're such a jerk." Aery said when she returned with her new meal. "It was really good and now you had to ruin it for me."

"Yeah well it was fun for me." Tristan said stealing about five of her chicken nuggets in one go.

Later...

Jayden watched as Tristan and Beck played a form of poker through the window. Aery and Isabelle were talking about the last prank Aery pulled on Drew and Kylie—her favorite targets. His thoughts drifted toward his baby brother whom he loved more then anything and who loved him more then a three year old could. The thought of one day Marco facing some of his fellow campers and being killed was just way too much to bare as was the thought of Marco killing his friends. There had to be a way to unite the Greeks, Romans, and Egyptians but he was just being hopeful because of his situation. He flipped through the pictures on his iPod and stopped at the one of Marco and him making a silly faces at the camera. He continued to flip through the pictures, there was one of him pushing Marco on the swing, one of him giving Aura a piggyback ride, one of him and Isabelle sitting on the beach, one of him and his friends goofing off, one of Percy digging his knuckles into Jayden's hair, one of Jayden covering his ears as he listened to Apollo, and one of Jayden and his mom.

"Penny for your thoughts." Aery said tossing a penny at him. "Why you so pensive Jay?"

"Marco's an Egyptian demigod." he said quietly. "He's Ra's second son."

"Oh Jayden, how did that happen?" Isabelle asked, she had met Marco once and had grown very attached to the little boy.

"Well when two people love each other they—" Tristan started

"I know how babies are conceived." Isabelle said. "I meant how did his brother turn out to be a son of Ra."

"What I was saying applies still." Tristan said.

Aery threw one of her heavy flashlights at him and hit him in the stomach. "Now that he's finally quiet go on and tell us Jay."

Tristan held Aery's flashlight like a javelin and aimed it at her head, he made the throwing motion but didn't throw it because he was listening to Jayden say, "My step-father was or is Ra's human vessel and servant. Ra possessed his body and had a child with my mom."

"What do you mean vessel?" Beck asked wincing as Aery's flashlight hit her. "Did you really have to hit her back?"

"That was a complete accident." Tristan said waiting for Aery to round on him. She did, she jumped him and slapped him repeatedly.

"You know like a body he could take over and use until he got one of his own." Jayden said. He looked down at the photo of him giving Marco his first bite of a pop-tart. "Aura is completely human because my step-father wasn't possessed at the time she was conceived. To know if he ever loved my mom or if he was always just using her to hurt me and in turn my dad would be nice but something that I don't think I'll ever find out."

Later...

It was almost four o'clock when they arrived in Chicago and Jayden was grateful because the roar of the cars could drown out Tristan and Aery. Even through his headphones he could hear Aery and Tristan bicker and it was driving him up the wall, he was ready to shoot them both with an arrow but remembered that they were his friends and decided against it. Isabelle once told him that she wouldn't be surprised if Tristan and Aery wound up together, he had laughed and he still does at the very thought of those two ending up together. Their plane departed at eight o'clock and he could wait an eternity for it because he could go his entire life without a nine hour flight while Aery and Tristan were snapping at each other.

**To be continued...**

**So what will happen in chicago and I hope everything made sense. Please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**So this chapter came to me while I was lying awake last night I hope you like it. **

**No I don't own Percy Jackson...(insert sad face here)**

**Chapter Four: Retrieving a Symbol of Power While Crashing a Convention of Egyptian Demigods—Oh Joy!**

_"Go to the harbor." _Jayden's head snapped up at the sound of Poseidon's voice in his head. _"I need to speak to you." _

"Guys get up we're going somewhere." Jayden said getting up and heading for the door, they had been lounging around in a Jamba Juice waiting for eight o'clock.

Jayden led them in the direction of the harbor following the pull of the water, it was as if he was being reeled in by a fishing rod. His friends didn't say anything they just followed him, as he expertly weaved himself through the crowds. Jayden could tell something was wrong he should have guessed it from the dark storm clouds in his dream and the ones blanketing the Chicago skyline. They reached the harbor and sure enough the _S.S Neptune _was docked in one of the spaces.

"That's a nice boat." Tristan said as they walked up to it.

"It's my dad's home away from home." Jayden said.

"Shoot if I had a boat like this I'd never want to go home, granted I never want to go home but still." Tristan said letting his Cajun accent slip for the first time since Jayden had met him. "Damn no matter how long it's been since I've been in New Orleans I can't get rid of the damn accent!"

"Jay, why are we here and why is your dad here?" Beck asked getting everybody back on task.

Poseidon walked off of the boat and joined them. Jayden had to do a double take because Poseidon was wearing a typical captain's uniform instead of his usual attire. There seemed to be something missing, something to complete his look as the god of the sea.

"Someone took your trident." Jayden said.

"Yes and it's here in the city." Poseidon said.

"You want us to go get it, don't you?" Jayden asked pulling his hood down. "Where do we begin to look?"

"Follow the pull of the ocean. Once you've got it bring it back here." Poseidon said. He walked into the water and disappeared in the waves.

"Well in what direction is the ocean pulling you?" Aery asked as they began to walk aimlessly back to the city.

Jayden didn't answer her he just turned onto a street and began running down it. The others looked at each other before following him. They weren't that far from the harbor but still it was almost a two mile jog. Jayden skidded to a stop in front of a massively huge convention center, the others almost crashed into him.

"What's with the sudden stop?" Tristan asked.

"It's in there." Jayden said pointing to the convention center. "There's just one little problem, there are tons of Egyptian demigods of all ages in there. A ghost worker told me just now. So do you all feel like crashing a convention of Egyptian asswipes."

"If that means that I get to bash some heads together then hell yeah!" Tristan said pulling his ace of diamonds playing card. The card in his hand transformed into his half celestial bronze, half mortal steel spear and he made an excited stabbing motion. "Lets go."

"We can't exactly just barge in there." Beck said, his son of Athena mode activating, if they weren't quick enough he'd develop the most complicated strategy to take the Egyptians down and retrieve the trident. "We need a plan."

"The plan is for you to shut up, draw our weapons, and get in there." Tristan said.

"Beck's right, we're outnumbered badly." Isabelle said. Aery nodded in agreement, though both of her swords were drawn and she looked as eager as Tristan did.

Jayden shook his head and whistled a tune that sounded exactly like the one in _The Lazy Song. _A loud howling was heard over the roar of the passing cars, Aery, Isabelle, Tristan, and Beck's attention was drawn from their discussion to the huge black dog charging toward them. They stepped aside and the hellhound knocked Jayden off of his feet and began to lick his face.

"Hey there Munchy, we're going to need your help." Jayden said once the hellhound got off of him.

"How is it that he can hear that whistle and why that tune?" Beck asked.

"Oh it's something Nico and I worked hard on perfecting, the whole pack of them comes when we whistle_ E.T._ by Katy Perry. I have no clue how they can hear it all the way down in the Underworld but they can. Munchy here just turned out to be a fan of Bruno Mars." Jayden said.

"Your methods of training dogs are unorthodox." Aery said scratching Munchy's ears. "Why is he here?"

"He's a dog the size of a semi-truck why else would he be here." Jayden said pointing to the convention center building. "He's going to help us get the trident back. Watch this, alright Munchy go attack."

At Jayden's words the sweet looking dog was no more in his place was a vicious looking hellhound. It radiated an aura of death and fear greater then the hellhounds had previously. They watched in awe as the hound ripped the door off it's hinges and threw it in a random direction, they heard a car alarm go off and felt bad for whoever just got their car destroyed. They followed Munchy through building and stepped aside while he tore down a set of double doors.

"Oh my gods." Beck said at the large football field sized room holding thousands of Egyptian demigods. "This is like one of those comic book conventions, except that these people hate our kind."

"Jay you might want to whistle that little tune." Aery said watching as Munchy charged forward trampling anything in his path.

The surprise of being attacked wore off and the Egyptians went into full battle mode. Jayden whistled the chorus to _E.T. _while scanning the room for his father's trident. He caught sight of it in the hands of a blond haired boy who he recognized as Seth. The Egyptians were distracted by the loud growling and howling that shook the earth beneath their feet. The whole pack of hellhounds came crashing into the building.

"Do you see it?" Tristan asked as he disarmed a boy with long black hair. He caught his eyes and the boy started screaming and Tristan left him to his fears and moved onto the boy's twin.

"Yeah Seth has it." Jayden said catching the flat of someone's blade, he twisted and put all of his strength into a downward thrust. The guy he was fighting came at him and Jayden whacked him with his shield,, he heard a crunching sound, "Ouch that's got to hurt."

"Go after him we've got this." Isabelle said. Jayden watched as demigod after demigod were hit by small silver arrows and fell to the ground. "Tranquilizer arrows, Apollo's newest creation supposedly they knock people out for thirty minutes so go."

Jayden looked at his friends they were handling the situation well. He nodded and ran towards the front shoving people who got to close to him with his shield. Just to give the Egyptians more hell to deal with Jayden spun around and rose Arago. He knew it probably wasn't a good idea to use his powers but desperate should be followed by desperate measures. A crack appeared in the ground and the world shook violently, skeleton hands shot up and grabbed Egyptian demigods and pulled them down as they clawed up. He looked over at Tristan who caught someone in the gut with his spear as they were attacking Aery, Tristan smiled—his smile that Jayden always classified as evil—and nodded. _Oh am I going to feel this later_, Jayden thought as he followed "the pull of the ocean."

He caught sight of Seth and using what he had learned about tackling from his football crazed neighbor he tackled Seth and pulled him into the shadows. As they rushed through the shadows they wrestled each other for the trident. They fell out of the shadows and onto the sand. The trident landed a few feet away from them, they exchanged looks and started for it. Seth shot Jayden with a bolt of golden sunlight and Jayden slapped Seth with a whip of darkness. They scrambled for the trident whacking each other with bolts of light and shadow.

"You're a coward." Jayden said bringing Arago up to meet Seth's golden blade. "You disappeared mid-fight."

"I was ordered to." Seth said skidding back as a result of his face meeting the sole of Jayden's worn out Chuck Taylors. "Ow, my face! You're going to pay for that one Greek Trash!"

"You sure about that I the one who made sure your dad went bye-bye?" Jayden asked sticking his hand out at the water. The water rose from the lake and knocked Seth off his feet and dousing him completely. Seth got back on his feet and shot bolt after bolt of solar energy at Jayden. He backed him up to the water. "For a son of the sun god you're not very bright."

Jayden wound his ropes of shadows around Seth and brought him into the lake, he released Seth when he was knee deep in water. Seth rushed forward and Jayden swung the flat of his sword at his head and slammed him in the stomach with his shield, he fell back into the deeper part of the water. Seth didn't surface until Jayden saw that the evening sun was beginning to come out from the storm clouds. Just as Jayden drew power from the water Seth drew power from the sun's light.

"Fuck this isn't good!" Jayden cursed.

"Do you use that language around my little brother?" Seth asked hitting Jayden with a whip of solar energy and knocking him out of the water.

"No, I reserve my bad language for motherfuckers like you." Jayden said running toward the trident. Seth ran after him shooting him with his solar energy bolts. Jayden's eyes widened when Seth caught him around the ankles. He thought fast and held his hand out, since he was Poseidon's son maybe the trident would come to him, _Please don't let this be wishful thinking. _The trident much to his surprise soared into his hand and Seth slammed him into the water. He surfaced and waded out of the deep part. He pointed the trident at Seth. "Let's see what this baby can do."

He sung the trident and the water of the lake rose and swirled into a typhoon unlike the ones Jayden had been able to summon. Jayden looked down at his hands a blue aura of power was coming off of them, he glanced up at Seth who had gone so pale he resembled one of the many ghosts Jayden had come across. The earth began to rumble and the clouds darkened and heavy rain began to fall. Jayden released the typhoon and Seth disappeared in a flurry of sunlight. Jayden pulled the typhoon back into the lake and ran back to the convention center.

When he got there a majority of the demigods were unconscious. He zapped a demigod who was coming at Isabelle from behind, a small goldfish appeared where the boy had been. Jayden felt bad as an Egyptian girl squished him when she fell back.

"You look like shit bro!" Tristan said as Jayden whacked someone in the face with the flat of his father's trident.

"I feel worse." Jayden said.

"What do we do now that you've got it?" Beck asked hitting a girl in the forehead with the butt of his sword.

Jayden looked around at the hellhounds, he saw Munchy and then the one Nico had named Abbadon—which appropriately meant destruction—Jayden stuck his index fingers into his mouth and his wolf whistle got the hounds to stop. They disappeared into the shadows with the exception of Munchy who came toward him.

"Grab hold." Jayden said to his friends. When they did he whispered in to Munchy's ear, "The _S.S Neptune._"

"Shadow traveling gives me the chills."Aery said once Munchy dropped them off in front of the boat and disappeared.

"I give you the chills." Tristan said in a low menacing voice. Aery slapped him with her backpack. "What in the name of the gods do you have in there?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." Aery said with a wink.

"Guy's please not now." Jayden said leaning heavily against Beck. "I feel like I'm going to explode—ugh."

Poseidon walked out of the water wearing his regular clothes. "You've brought back my trident."

"Why couldn't you get it?" Jayden asked handing Poseidon his weapon.

"Because I had matters to attend to at home." Poseidon answered. A glass of an orange colored drink appeared in his hand. "Here drink up." Jayden took the drink and was surprised that it tasted like an orange Caprisun. "Aura told me that you have a thing for citrus flavored drinks and some thing called a pop-tart."

"Let me guess you love citrus flavored drinks too." Jayden said feeling instantly better.

"Yeah, you better get going or you're going to miss your flight." Poseidon said.

**Later... **

Jayden held onto the seat so hard that his knuckles were turning white, Isabelle placed a hand over his and that helped him clam down a little. Once they had taken off he plugged his headphones into his ears and looked out the window, they were going to make a stop in Denver and the thought of taking off again freaked him out.

"I want some airplane peanuts." Aery said.

"Too bad all we get is a free drink." Tristan said.

"Well my father is the god of thieves and I know someone who once stole a car." she replied.

"That I did." Tristan said smiling.

"You guys aren't stealing anything." Beck hissed.

"Peanuts should be free." Tristan and Aery hissed. They looked at each other, their expressions completely identical, they were shocked that they were actually agreeing on something.

**To be continued...**

**So we're going to stop in Denver and then off to face Set. What did you guys think? Personally I loved the chapter title. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So here's the next chapter and thanks for the lovely reviews. I too crack up at the idea of Aery and Tristan together but I love them interacting with each other. **

**I don't own Percy Jackson.**

**Chapter Five: Destiny is Not Written in Stone?**

"Did you know that the Denver International Airport is fifty-three squares miles in size making it the largest international airport in the United States? Also the acreage of land occupied by the airport is nearly double the land area of Manhattan and that by placing the airport here in Denver it increased the city's size by fifty percent. Is a beautiful work of art." Beck said as they searched for a place to sit.

"You kids of Athena and your love for architecture." Tristan said leaning back in his chair and folding his hands behind his head.

"At least they can love." Aery said sitting across from Beck.

"I love myself and that's all that matters." Tristan said.

"What about Rose?" Jayden asked looking up from his iPod where he had been engaged in playing Angry Birds. "Didn't you like her and I was under the impression that you cared about us?"

"She wound up getting a Roman boyfriend while we were out on our quest, no big deal she didn't like me much anyway. Damn Ares punk and yeah if anything were to be coming your way I'd squeeze the living daylights out of it but if you guys tell anyone at camp I'll deny it and make your life a living nightmare." Tristan said, he turned his head and glanced at the gift shop. "I'm gonna go see if I can find myself a cool pair of shades."

"What is it with people and saying they'll deny the nice things they do or say about others?" Jayden asked playing with the camera of his iPod, he snapped a picture of Beck looking at the airport in awe.

"People have reputations to uphold Jay." Isabelle said.

"Has anyone besides Tristan said nice things to you and told you that they'll deny it if you ever told anyone?" Aery asked, she was perched on the balls of her feet looking like she was ready to jump at anyone.

"No." Jayden lied. He scanned the airport and found a pay phone. "I'm going to call my mom." He got up and handed Aery his iPod. "Entertain yourself with that rather then pranking some innocent person, there's tons of music you can listen too and a lot of fun apps to play."

Aery nodded and Jayden had a feeling that when he came back there'd be tons of pictures of her, Isabelle, and Beck—Aery was the one who started taking pictures on his iPod in the first place. He picked up the phone and called his mom. The machine answered and he knew that he'd have to start talking before she'd pick up the phone.

"Hey mom it me and I wanted to say hi. Did you know that the Denver Airport increased the city's size by fifty percent? I didn't but Beck did and you should see him right now, he's totally geeking out but I guess that's okay considering who his mom is. Are you going to pick up the phone or just listen to my voice, though to be fair I think there's a time difference." Jayden said looking around for a clock. "I just realized that our stupid flight leaves at two in the morning, I don't know what Chiron was thinking when he booked these flights."

"You are flying?" his mom said when she picked up the phone.

"Yeah and I don't like it." Jayden said. "Did you just get in?"

"No I had company." she said.

"What kind of company?" Jayden asked, turning to look at his friends. Aery snapped a picture of Tristan and he prayed to the gods that Tristan wouldn't snap his iPod in half. "Was it Mrs. Perkins, I swear that I didn't break her window—the ball did."

"You broke her window." his mom said in surprise.

"Patrick didn't catch it, I don't understand how he made the football team." Jayden said remembering the day he and Patrick were playing football in the street. "Who was keeping you company at this late hour?"

"Erik Ryan one of my co-workers and my boyfriend." his mom said and Jayden nearly dropped the phone out of shock.

"Since when do you have a boyfriend?" Jayden asked.

"We met during the summer and well things went great from there." his mom said.

"Mom, it's winter." Jayden said. He sighed and decided that it wasn't any of his business who and for how long his mom was dating."I have one question though, does he make you happy?"

"In ways that I haven't been since your father." she gushed. That brought a smile to his face, the only time she was blissfully happy was with his dad.

"Well then I'll have to meet him when I get back." Jayden said hopefully because there always was the chance that he wouldn't return. "Well I guess I should let you get some sleep. Bye mom, I love you."

"Love you too J.J. be careful." she said. "Bye."

He hung up the phone and stood there thinking things over, in the past seven months his life had changed dramatically. Instead of a car for his sixteenth birthday he had gotten a pair of twin swords and found out that his uncle had his soul. Instead of playing football all summer he played the most intense game of capture the flag ever. While others went on summer vacation he went across the country to face an Egyptian god who nearly ripped his lip off. Before life was just about living it to the fullest while still making the grade now life was just about making sure he lived to see the sunrise.

He blinked and saw two elderly people. He blinked again and saw a curved blade, a Khopesh. He blinked again and saw a street sign and a huge mansion. One more blink and he saw a hooded figure looming over the elderly couple.

"Tristan we have to go." Jayden said taking his iPod and sticking it into his backpack. "Beck watch over these two, we'll be back before our plane leaves."

"Where are you going?" Isabelle asked.

"To save my mother's parents." Jayden said.

"Didn't your mother's parents disown your mother when she decided to have you?" Tristan asked as they walked out into the cold Colorado night.

"Yeah, but still this has to do with Set or Osiris." Jayden said looking for the most secluded part of the parking lot. He found a lonely car. "Are you ready to run into a parked car?"

"Lets do it." Tristan said. They ran towards the car and just as they were going to make contact with the driver's side door the shadows opened. "Man I wish I could do that, it's cool." Tristan said once they were out in front of the street sign Jayden had seen earlier.

"It's not all that cool afterward." Jayden said taking chugging his water bottle. "Come on lets go."

They walked to the house Jayden had seen and Tristan whistled out of surprise at how big it was. "Damn your grandparents are loaded." he said as they walked up to the front doors. They were locked of course. "I've always wanted to kick down a door like a cop."

"Go for it." Jayden said.

He had seen cops on TV kick down doors and was pretty sure Tristan could do it. In one quick easy movement Tristan kicked the doors open. Jayden looked at the boot print on the oak doors before walking in behind Tristan, they sure didn't make a quiet entrance. They soon found themselves surrounded by guys with jackals for heads.

"Servants of Anubis." Tristan said pulling his ace of diamonds playing card out of the box of cards. "Do you know that every card in this deck is a dagger with the exception of the aces?"

"No I didn't know that." Jayden said slamming an enemy with his shield. "Since when?"

"October thirty-first, my father gave them to me for my seventeenth birthday." Tristan said.

"Come out and play, Jay!" a female voice said in a sing song manner. It seemed to fill the whole house.

"You're way too nice Greek Trash. These people don't care about you, they don't acknowledge your existence and yet here you are risking your life for them. You should go home and let us handle them." a booming male voice said. "They're here living the life of luxury while your mother is struggling to make ends meet, your cousins haven't worked a day in their lives while you've never stopped working."

Jayden tightened his grip on Arago. In about a second he deducted that his family was seriously whack, in about another second he drove Arago into the chest of one of the jackal headed creatures.

"I'm okay here, you go on ahead." Tristan said.

Jayden nodded and edged into the shadows. He heard the sound of dripping water and the drumming of fingers on a table, for some strange reason all the sounds were amplified. He entered the massive dining room where two hooded figures were sitting at the head and end of the table. Tied to two of the side chairs were the elderly couple he assumed were his mother's parents.

"Jayden Acheron Cross, my father knows your destiny and it is to die at the feet of Lord Osiris." the man said. Both of the figures stood up. "It is your fate."

"There's no escaping it, boy!" the female said walking toward him. She ripped through the shadows and grabbed him by the front of his shirt. She threw him onto the dining table, he crashed through the preset plates and goblets. "The shadows won't hide you from me, my father's Anubis."

Jayden sat up and rubbed his head. "Who in their right mind presets a table?" He shook his head and got to his feet he walked slowly to the head of the table where the girl had her sword drawn. "So what if your father's Anubis, I sent a hurricane through his Netherworld last summer and totally decimated an army of his."

"Pete, am I destined to win this fight with the Reject Son of Poseidon?" the girl asked her male companion.

"Yes, you are Melina." the boy said dully as if he didn't care about the fight.

"You know what Melina, _destiny _is not written in stone." Jayden said his shield spinning out. He turned to look at the people who gave birth to his mother. "I'm Jayden by the way and I apologize in advance if your house gets destroyed in the course of this fight."

Melina lunged for his throat, something Jayden thought was very animalistic and rather strange. He brought his shield up and slammed it into her, _Hades was right this thing is quite a lifesaver. _She swung her sword and to her dismay the curved blade met with Arago's sapphire blade. She disarmed Jayden and he grabbed one of the heavy silver candle holders and blocked her next swing. Thinking quickly he uppercut her with it and while she was disoriented he threw a couple silver plates at her, _That time I tried the discus throw really came in handy, though maybe it has to do with the fact that I'm Greek. Dang ADHD getting me distracted. _He drew Arago again only to be slammed in the stomach by solid darkness. He flew off of the table only to crash through the glass doors and land in the pool.

"Big mistake." Jayden said as he fell to the bottom of the pool. He healed his cuts and stayed at the bottom for longer then he had planned. He looked up and both of the Egyptians were looking down into the water. All of the pool's water rose and encircled them, Jayden climbed out of the pool and returned the water back to the pool. Both demigods were completely soaked and coughing up water. "I think you all forget who my father is, here's a hint he carries a three tipped spear that can zap you into a goldfish."

They both got up and started for him, he stepped aside and they both wound up in the pool. He opened the shadows and rose the water with them in it. He shot it into to the shadows.

"Have a nice swim in the River Lythe, won't be seeing you guys again." Jayden said closing the shadows and staggered through the double doors that no longer had any glass. He looked at his mother's parents and at the mess of shattered glass. "I hope you weren't too attached to those."

"Jayden Acheron Cross, what kind of name is that?" his mother's mom asked.

"One chosen by Hades, Jayden means thankful and Acheron means woe." Jayden answered.

"Thank you for saving us." his mother's dad said.

"Most people wouldn't have done it but I'm not most people. I won't abandon my family in time of need, even you guys who've never done anything for me, who don't acknowledge my existence, and who'd rather me be dead then here. If you excuse me I must go die at the feet of Osiris...your wish come true sixteen years too late." Jayden said slashing through the bindings and turning to leave.

"De La Cruz."

"What?" Jayden asked turning to face the elderly man.

"That should be your last name." the older man said. "You should be Jayden Acheron De La Cruz."

"Thankful Woe of the Cross." the older woman said.

"I think I'll stick with the name on my birth certificate." he said walking to the entryway. He stopped and without facing them he said, "She's happy and so are my siblings."

**Later...**

As he stared out at the dark sky he couldn't help but wonder why he felt compelled to help people he never met and who caused his mother so much pain. He nudged Isabelle gently, she woke up and stared at him curiously.

"Was it right of me to risk my life for people who would rather me be dead?" he asked as she twisted in her seat so that she was facing him.

"Jayden, they're innocent in this and were used by the Egyptians to rattle you." she said. "They're using your family to knock you off your game."

"That still doesn't answer my question." he said.

"It was right and I don't think you regret it." Isabelle said taking his hand.

"I'd give my life to save anyone. Maybe that's how I'll die at Osiris's feet saving someone else." he said.

"That's something you and Percy have in common. Personal Loyalty seems to be the fatal flaw of the Children of Poseidon." Isabelle said.

"I don't see how—"

"They are your family and you'd give your life for any member of your family, regardless of what they think of you." Isabelle said squeezing his hand. "Get some sleep because Set doesn't seem like an easy opponent and we'll be in Seattle in a couple of hours."

"You're right." _In more ways then one, though I'm not ready to admit that out loud. _

**To be continued...**

**So what did think? Please review. I really wanted Jayden's mom to be happy and that meant giving her someone who'd really love her the way Jayden does. I love Beck, Tristan, and Aery's opening lines. So tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey what's up people of earth and beyond, haha well here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it.**

**I don't own Percy Jackson...major sadness.**

**Chapter Six: The Gods of Evil and Death Rumble the Earth**

"Are you going to give us random facts about the Space Needle?" Tristan asked Beck as they rummaged through the airport gift shop. Beck looked up from the book he was reading and glared at Tristan who shrugged. "Practically gave us the entire history of the Denver airport and you won't give us a single fact about the Space Needle."

"It's way to early in the morning for facts." Beck said with a yawn. He turned to Jayden who was searching through the postcards and listening to music at the highest possible volume. Beck tapped him on the shoulder and made a motion that mirrored pulling headphones out. Jayden paused the song and took his headphones out. "Jay, I was wondering how you knew about your grandparents."

"Hades told me that Shai, the Egyptian god of Fate and Destiny was showing me flashes of their fate. I didn't really get it but hey gods are weird." Jayden said picking up a snow globe of Seattle. "My mom has a collection of these, I got her one when we went to Vegas and before we left Hollywood."

He purchased the snow globe and the three of them went back to where Isabelle and Aery were sitting. Aery looked at the bag and took it out of Jayden's hand before he even opened his backpack. Jayden raised his eyebrows at her.

"My dad's the messenger of the gods and I don't think you want this to break if you slam some enemy with your backpack." she said standing up and leading the way out of the airport. "If you look hard enough you'll find the thing we're looking for."

"So what is it that we're looking for?" Tristan asked zipping his black military jacket up.

Jayden pulled his hood up and looked around at the street. There was nothing that stood out to him, nothing that could help them deliver the snow globe to his mom. Aery seemed to know where she was going, the small girl weaved her way through the oncoming crowds of people with ease—part of the perks of being small and agile, you fit anywhere. They followed her bouncy dark red curls. She stopped in front of a post office and one of the blue mailboxes had a small winged staff with two snakes wrapped around it, the Caduceus.

"Jayden draw one of your weapons, we need my dad to know that this is from a demigod not from some normal human." Aery said.

"How do we do that?" Jayden asked turning his wristband into a small dagger.

"Easy place the tip of the dagger on the bottom of the snow globe." she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Jayden did as she said and a small three headed dog with a trident in it's mouth appeared in black ink. "What is this?"

"It's your demigod stamp, it's a pretty cool one too." Aery said taking the snow globe and placing it into the mailbox. "It should get to your mom at the end of the day."

"Demigod stamp?" Beck asked.

"Yeah, everybody has one and it's unique to the person. It's kind of like email but demigod style." Aery said cheerfully as they walked away from the mailboxes.

"I thought you dad was the messenger of the _gods_." Tristan said sticking his hands in his pockets.

"He's broadening his horizon Fear Bringer." Aery said sticking her tongue out at him. Before Tristan could come up with a witty response Aery held up a finger to silence him. "Did you guys feel that?"

Tristan, Isabelle, and Beck shook their heads but Jayden nodded and his thought on why he was able to feel the earth rumbling was because his dad was the god of earthquakes. Jayden closed his eyes and could feel the minute vibrations in the earth, he opened his eyes and started running, the other followed.

"Where are we going?" Isabelle asked.

"The epicenter of the small earthquakes." Jayden answered.

"Which is where?" Tristan asked.

"Guess."

"The Space Needle." Beck answered. Jayden nodded and continued running. "Why is it always landmarks?"

**At the Space Needle...**

"Are you sure he will show, Uncle?" the young man asked. He and his uncle were standing in the observatory of the Space Needle. "I left my father with Anubis and if the boy doesn't show I will return to help them."

"Patience Horus, the boy will show. He'll be able to feel where our little earthquakes are coming from and as a result he'll find us easily. After we rid the planet of the Greeks and their Roman counterparts you and I can resume our hatred of each other." Set said looking down at the streets below.

"I'd like that." Horus said running a hand through his long deep brown hair. "Why did you choose me over the other gods?"

"Because you're the god of the sky, protection, war, and hunting. With you at my side my plans will go as I want them too." Set said. "Go wait for the Trash down on the street and do give them hell."

"Understood."

**With Jayden...**

"Dude, I heard that Washington is home to vampires maybe we should call them up and have them help us with Set." Tristan said as they ran. "I also heard that there's a pack of wolves nearby."

"The vampires are vegetarian and the wolves are only good for taking their clothes off." Aery said.

"What kind of vampires are vegetarian?" Tristan asked.

"What makes you sure vampires are real?" Jayden asked skidding to a stop.

"We're about to face an Egyptian god and you're doubting the existence of mythical creatures." Aery said crashing into Tristan's back. "To answer Tristan's question about what kind of vampires are vegetarian, the kind that glitter."

"So they're useless." Tristan said.

"They don't exist, you guys just read or heard about _Twilight_." Jayden said. He peeked around the corner and was surprised to see quite a few warriors guarding the entrance to the Space Needle. Standing in the front was a guy around twenty, he was wearing black armor and his helmet was black and shaped like a falcon. Jayden could see the aura of a god around him and wasn't sure who it was that they were going to face. "One of the gods is standing in front of the door, I don't know which one but his helmet is shaped like a falcon."

"Beckett, you're the one with the knowledge of Egyptians." Tristan said shoving Beck forward.

"He's not in godly form but the falcon was a symbol of both Ra and Horus." Beck said.

"I think it's Horus." Isabelle said, the four of them turned to look at her. "It takes a long time for defeated creatures to come back and Ra was only defeated seven months ago. Plus Ra had platinum blond hair and appeared as a man in his early thirties, this guy has brown hair and and appears to be twenty."

"With the gods that doesn't matter but if Iz is right what is Horus god of?" Jayden asked Beck.

"The sky, war, hunting, and protection." Beck answered. "He's the son of Osiris and Iris, nephew to Set and brother of Anubis."

"So in other words we're screwed." Tristan said, pulling his ace of diamonds playing card out of the deck of cards he carried with him at all times. His spear appeared in his hand. "Any thoughts Wise Guy, your mom is the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy."

Beck looked at Jayden and the two of them had a silent conversation. Jayden nodded and drew his sword.

**With Percy...**

"No one touches my dog." Nico said driving his three foot long Stygian sword into the demigod that had slashed at Abbadon.

"Nico can you give us some backup here?" Thalia asked as she and Jason zapped jackals and dead warriors with bolts of electricity.

Nico nodded and whistled the chorus to _E.T. _and a pack of hellhound came bounding over the border. He rose his sword and after the ground violently shook dead warriors in Greek armor wielding spears, sword, and shields clawed themselves up to the battlefield. The hellhounds ripped apart the dead that weren't in Greek armor with ease. The dead Greek warriors slashed, stabbed, and slammed their enemies.

"Percy the water of the Netherworld isn't like the water of the rivers of the Underworld." Nico said as Percy whacked a demigod in the head hard with the flat of his sword.

"Thanks for the heads up." Percy said elbowing someone in the ribs.

**With Jayden...**

Blue clashed with silver as Jayden and Horus met in battle. Horus kicked Jayden back only to be attacked by Jayden's vicious hellhound. The Egyptian god was being distracted by Munchy and Jayden took that to his advantage. Jayden looked down at his golden wristband and thought, _Discus. _A discus appeared in his hand _Let's see if I remember how to do this correctly. _He put the disk in the hand they had told him was his throwing hand and stood perpendicular to the direction he was throwing in. He remembered something about keeping eighty percent of his weight on his right leg. He twisted his upper body in the opposite direction of his throw. The sequence went hips, legs, and finally arm. Once his left arm swung across he released the discus and prayed to the gods that is would hit it's target.

"Munchy move!" Jayden said as he watched the discus soar toward Horus.

The hellhound lunged at one of the warriors leaving Horus completely open. The disc hit the god and Jayden heard the unpleasant crunch sound, the throwing coaches told him that a disc and a shot could break a bone. The crunch sound meant that the twenty year old was Horus's host body. The god turned around and glared at Jayden, he turned into a large black falcon and soared toward Jayden.

"Oh gods I hate birds." Jayden said pulling himself into the shadows. When he pulled himself out he was on top of Horus soaring through the air. To his surprise and disgust Horus turned his head completely around and started pecking at him. "That's just wrong." Jayden said shooting him in the eye with solid darkness.

Horus dodged a silver arrow and a bronze dagger. One of Tristan's spears nicked him in the wing and he started to fumble in flight. Jayden looked down and wished he hadn't, they were at airplane height and if he fell now there wasn't water to catch him. Horus was hit by a dagger and about a dozen silver arrows and as he thrashed Jayden's grip loosened.

_"Boss Man, let go and I'll be here to catch you." _a familiar voice said.

"Roulette, how did you know?" Jayden asked letting go of Horus and hoping that his pegasus would catch him.

_"Your dad told me you might be needing my help. Do that shadow traveling thing of yours...now!" _Jayden slipped into the shadows and pulled himself out and this time he was riding on the back of his black pegasus. _"Look down, that's Set."_

Jayden looked down and a man with blacker then black hair was engaged in battle with Tristan. Jayden willed the wristband to turn into his bow and quiver. He loaded arrow after arrow and kept the enemy from attacking Isabelle and Aery from behind.

"Horus your father has risen, it's time to get out of here." Set said so loud that it shook the buildings.

**With Percy...**

The five of them stepped back as the Egyptian god of the Netherworld got up from the sarcophagus. He had green skin and a black Pharaoh's beard. With one swing of his scepter the five of them went flying into the wall of the tomb. Nico's dead warriors disintegrated and the hellhounds fell back. The ground began to shake more violently them they had ever thought possible and the tomb started to come down on them. Doing what he thought best Nico pulled them all in to the shadows and took them back to camp.

**With Jayden...**

The five of them watched as Horus and Set disappeared. Roulette landed and Jayden slid off of the pegasus. "Minnesota, is our next stop."

"Why are they going there?" Isabelle asked.

"There must be something important in The Land of a Thousand Lakes." Beck answered.

**To be continued...**

**So here we are at my end of the chapter author's note. Um what did you think? Please review and help me get inspired to write the next chapter(your reviews do that and they make me very happy). **


	7. Chapter 7

**My Bad, I meant Isis not Iris...whoops hehehe, my brain must have already been working on spelling brother and instead of the S I put the R. It happens to me sometimes it's how I spelled my own name wrong once. Mentally I was writing my last name physically I was still on my first name. ANYWAYS...here's the wonderful and fabulous...disclaimer...**

**I don't own Percy Jackson...)':**

**Chapter Seven: Aboard the _S.S. Neptune _and playing the Song from_ Pirates of the Caribbean _**

Jayden watched as Tristan scanned the parking garage for what he dubbed the "Sweetest Ride." Isabelle stood next to him, her arms were folded across her chest. Aery was helping Tristan look for a car, her dad was the god of thieves so it didn't surprise Jayden when she got all wide eyed at the idea of stealing a car. Beck was keeping an eye on the elevators.

"I found one." Tristan said. Isabelle and Jayden ran over to where he was standing. He was standing by a navy blue BMW X5, Jayden didn't approve of stealing but he approved of the car. "This is a beautiful work of art."

"I agree and I call shotgun." Jayden said, earning a glare from Aery. "I can't sit in the back it's a tight squeeze."

"Is the big bad Son of Poseidon afraid of confined spaces?" Aery said mockingly.

"Yes." Jayden answered in a serious tone.

Aery looked down at the floor and muttered an apology. Tristan managed to get the car to open and the engine to start, they all got in. He admired the black leather interior and the purr of the engine, before closing his door and driving out of the garage. Jayden entered the coordinates into the GPS and plugged his iPod in.

"We'll get to Port Angeles in roughly three hours." Tristan said glancing down at the GPS while getting them onto the interstate. "I love this car."

Jayden loved the car too, he actually always dreamed of owning a BMW though a coupe or sedan. It was almost noon and after the day they had he wasn't surprised that he was starting to nod off. He pulled his jacket off and covered himself with it. He pulled the hood of his sweatshirt up and lowered the window just enough to feel the fresh air.

_He hated dreams where he was falling because they often led to a not so soft landing on a wooden barge. He felt it when his body hit the barge but his eyes remained close, he wanted nothing more then to sleep. He felt something cold pass over him and opened his eyes, he sat up and realized that he wasn't the only passenger on the barge._

_"Did you guys just steal a car?" Charon asked when he turned to look at Jayden._

_"Yeah, we need to get to Port Angeles." Jayden said not liking how the ghosts were passing through him. "My dad's taking us back to camp as a thank you for getting his trident back."_

_"I heard about that." Charon said. "Some kid came in yapping about how the son of Poseidon had turned him into a goldfish by pointing the trident at him. He then proceeded to tell me the whole story and what not."_

_"Did he happen to tell you why they were all gathered in Chicago?" Jayden asked wiggling his toes._

_"Yeah, he said that their whole culture is moving east to be closer to Olympus. They don't want to traverse the entire country in order to launch one attack on the gods. He said that the location of the Egyptian camp was located in Minnesota for now by the end of the winter it's location will be somewhere else closer to New York. Their camp is called Camp Pharaoh because in ancient Egyptian times a pharaoh was seen as a demigod." Charon said as he poled the barge across the River Acheron._

_"Why did Hades call me here?" Jayden asked._

_"He didn't, that Egyptian girlfriend of yours did." Charon said. Jayden stared at the ferryman. "She paid me to have you brought down here and I can't say no to some extra money, Hades doesn't understand the meaning of the word raise." _

_The dead spirits got off of the barge while Jayden remained. Charon eased the barge onto the River Styx, Jayden looked down into the river it as black and oily and polluted with broken dreams of mortals. _

_"To bare the Curse of Achilles all you have to do is bathe in this river. Is it worth it though?" Jayden asked thinking of his future battle with Set and Osiris—the one where he was supposedly supposed to die. _

_"It's worth it as long as no one finds out your Achilles Heel, if they do then I'll be poling you across this river for the final time." Charon said. "Don't think about it Kid, not now because there are ways to cheat death. You've done it once before and Jason Grace has done it, talk to him about it you guys both have something in common."_

_"What?" Jayden asked looking up from the river and into the pitch black sockets of the ferryman._

_"Your girlfriends are daughters of Aphrodite." Charon said simply._

_"What does that have to do with cheating death?" Jayden asked._

_"Love is a powerful thing, Kid. Here we are, Akila is waiting for you in front of the gates." _

_Jayden walked off of the barge and walked up the stone path to Elysium. Jayden looked in awe at the golden gates, he smelled barbecue and suddenly realized that he hadn't had breakfast. Akila stood in front of the gates, she was wearing a white Grecian style dress that seriously stood out against her deeply tanned skin and gold sandals. She waved politely at him and he waved back._

_"Hades sure has a way of dressing people." Jayden said when he reached her. She looked him over and he looked down at himself and saw that he was wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of worn black jeans. "You should have been born Greek."_

_"But then I wouldn't have been able to teach you how to release spirits and your friend wouldn't have knowledge of Egyptian culture." she said taking a seat on the ground. "You're barefoot, why is that?"_

_"I have no idea but you're right. How is it that you knew how to release spirits?" Jayden asked sitting next to her._

_"My father was the god of wisdom, I knew a lot." she answered. "Your girlfriend is very pretty and kind, though she tends to doubt it because she's not the typical daughter of Aphrodite. When she's in need of it most tell her that beauty is skin deep and that she's beautiful on the inside and on the outside, not many people are."_

_"I will." Jayden said. "So why did you want to see me?"_

_"Some Egyptian gods do not believe that what Set, Osiris, and Ra are doing is correct. Those three are the Egyptian's version of your Big Three, Anum-Ra is the almighty, Osiris is the King of the Netherworld, and Set is the Lord of Evil and Chaos—though some Egyptologists believe that Set isn't a member of the Big Three and that Yam is the final member. With this belief the Egyptians and the Greeks identify with each other—Anum-Ra identifies with Zeus, Yam with Poseidon, and Osiris with Hades. But with the Big Three leading the fight against you guys then all the other gods and goddesses follow, you have to appeal to the ones that are not totally swayed by the Big Three's motives. If you do that then civil war will weaken the Egyptian forces and you'll have a clear path to victory." Akila said going into something like what Jayden and Tristan call "Beck's son of Athena mode."_

_"Akila, I don't just want to end the war, I want to unite the Greeks, Romans, and Egyptians." Jayden said looking up at the dark sky._

_"Because of your brother, it's going to be hard but I think it can be done." she said following his gaze. "You just have to wait until Marco's a bit older so he can understand." _

_"I want to do it before he can understand." Jayden said absentmindedly running his tongue along the inside of his bottom lip. "Man I miss my lip ring, it helped me think."_

_"Why is it gone?"_

_"So no birds can peck at it in the future. Wiggling it was just a habit, I've got a ton of those some good some bad." Jayden said. _

_"Ah I see, if it helps you look stunning."_

_"Is that your way of saying I look hot?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Thank you."_

_"One of my siblings will guide you on your quest to persuade some of the gods to go against the word of the Big Three." she said standing up. "It's time for us to part ways once again, someday I'll see you again but for now I wish you luck, Son of the Poseidon, Warrior of the Underworld. By the way you'll find yourself aboard your father's ship so don't freak out."_

Jayden jumped awake and rolled off the bed, he hit the floor hard. He lay there and wiped the drool off, it was strange how both he and Percy drooled in their sleep and he wondered if Poseidon did too or if it was just a strange coincidence. He picked himself up off of the floor and walked over to the small circular window.

"Holy shit, we're underwater." he said watching as a shark swam by. He heard snippets of it's conversation with it's dolphin buddy and when they caught him staring he waved. "This is so cool."

He looked around and found his backpack lying on the black sofa. As he looked around he couldn't help but be reminded of his room back in New York only decked out with stuff he would expect to find inside a captain's study. He looked at the bed, the covers were a dark blue color and the blankets were a dark gray color. The walls were pale gray and the carpet was a sandy color. _Home this is home, this is my room? I have a room on Poseidon's ship_, Jayden thought as he put on his worn out Converse. He opened the closet and his jacket and sweatshirt were hanging there along with a selection of clothes that looked like they had been plucked out of his dresser, though he didn't own any of them back in New York. He left his jacket there and pulled his sweat shirt on over his gray thermal long sleeve.

He walked into the hallway and didn't stop to look at the lavishly decorated walls because his attention was capture by the sound of the theme to _The Pirates of the Caribbean_ being played flawlessly on the piano. He followed the beautiful sound and came into a sitting room the size of a football field. A white grand piano stood on an elevated circular stage and sitting on the bench running her fingers across the key as if it were second nature was Isabelle. Beck was attempting to teach Aery how to play chess but the hyperactive girl was paying him no attention. Tristan was sprawled on a black leather couch looking at pictures of cars. Isabelle looked up and smiled at him, he went and joined her on the piano bench.

"I didn't know you played the piano." Jayden said tucking a stray strand of her wavy brown hair behind her ear.

"My dad started off with the piano, my grandpa's a pianist, and my great-grandfather is god of music. Jesse plays too." she said. "What do you do?"

"I do a little bit of everything sports wise, freshman year I played football, basketball, and baseball, sophomore year I played football, soccer, and I ran track. When I was a kid I was always playing football, soccer, basketball, and baseball it kept me active." Jayden answered.

"I thought you didn't play any sports." she said never missing a note.

"I didn't say that exactly, I've played them all I've never stuck with one long enough though they don't appeal to me." Jayden said.

"What about swimming and water polo?" Tristan asked looking up from his magazine.

"I don't know why I just don't want to swim or play water polo, maybe because the coaches are so persistent. Plus now I feel like I'd be cheating.

"Right that makes sense." Aery said.

"We'll be at camp in a day or two." Beck said abandoning the chess board. "You should eat something, you haven't eaten all day."

He nodded and whispered into Isabelle's ear, "I finally agree with you about Aery and Tristan."

"What made you change your mind?" she asked.

He jabbed his finger in the direction of the small girl and Tristan. They were both arguing about gods knows what but it looked like they were having a good time throwing insults at each other. Aery wound up shivering in fear and Tristan wound up being slapped repeatedly with both of her flashlights. "That and the way they worked together to steal a car."

"Bonding over thievery, lovely." Isabelle giggled.

"Yeah, well I first kissed you in the Underworld, I say that demigod methods of showing affection are way cooler then normal people ones. I mean how many people can beat you senseless with a pair of heavy flashlights and still mean it in a good way?" Jayden said as the watched Tristan and Beck play monkey in the middle with Aery by tossing her flashlights back and forth.

"Only Aerilyn Daniels." Isabelle said.

"Yup." Jayden said wincing as both Beck and Tristan took a flashlight to the face. He kissed the side of Isabelle's head and stood up. "I'm going to raid my dad's kitchen. I am starving."

**To be continued...**

**So what did y'all think? I know it's kind of a filler chapter but they are regrouping and the idea came to me while I was cutting watermelon. Oh I watched Percy Jackson today for the billionth time, I love watching it with the surround sound cuz it totally shakes my house...it's AWESOME!**

**So what do y'all think about an AeryxTristan. **

**Please review, it'll make me very happy (: **


	8. Chapter 8

**So I have nothing to say but...**

**I don't own Percy Jackson.**

**Chapter Eight: Telling the Others and Embarking to The Land of A Thousand Lakes.**

"Dad it only makes sense." Jayden said stabbing his dinner with his fork. "Seriously only children of Hades can wield Stygian iron weapons and only children of Zeus can wield Aegis, it makes sense that Percy and I should be able to wield a trident. Slamming a trident in someone's face was so much fun and it felt like it was channeling my powers or whatever."

"We'll see." Poseidon said.

"So it's a maybe?" Jayden asked his sea green eyes twinkling with hope.

"It's a we'll see."

"But it's not a no." Jayden said leaning back in his chair. He looked down at the Stygian iron rings on his middle fingers and the shifted his gaze to the silver ones on his index fingers. "When you had Tyson make Arago and Lassell did you have him make the little compartment for the Stygian rod or did you not know it was there?"

"Hades intervened while Tyson was forging Arago, which is why only Arago has the compartment. Lassell was forged first as an experiment to see if we could forge weapons out of materials other then celestial bronze. Lassell and Arago are considered twins because they are cut from the same chunk of sapphire crystal and look exactly the same." Poseidon said twiddling his fork. "I thought you could control Stygian iron."

"I can bend it to any shape I want and use tiny amounts of it but wielding a weapon made completely out of Stygian iron is something I can't do. Nico and I learned that the hard way when he had me practice with his sword." Jayden said.

Poseidon nodded and they finished their dinner in silence. After Jayden drained his final cup of orangeade he excused himself and headed down to the game room where Beck and Tristan were playing Just Dance 2, to Jayden's surprise Tristan was kicking Beck's butt in_ It's Raining Men_.

"I didn't know you could dance."Aery told Tristan as she picked up a third controller.

"There's a lot of things that you don't know about me." Tristan said as he did the final gold move and waited for the final score. He got nearly double Beck's score. "In your face Wise Boy, you just got owned!"

"I want to play." Aery said jumping up and skipping over to where Tristan and Beck stood. "I want a cool gangster nickname though. Who's CweBn?"

"I think that's Percy." Jayden said gaining their attention for the first time since he entered the room. Their eyebrows were arched not understanding how those letters could mean Percy. "Annabeth calls him Seaweed Brain and I think that's as close as you can get to it."

"Oh that makes sense, now give me a cool nickname Beckett." Aery said eagerly jumping up and down. Tristan took the remote from Beck and started clicking on the letters. "Short, that's not a cool name."

"It's truth now face it." Tristan said as they started their next dance.

Jayden shook his head as he watched his three friends dance to _Tic Tok_, Tristan was amusing to watch and Jayden had to stifle his laughter. He walked out of the game room and walked down the hall to the home theater room. Jayden felt his eyes widen as he walked into the room which was the size of a movie theater. The screen covered the whole front wall, one of the side walls was covered floor-to-ceiling with movies and the rest of the room was filled with recliners, beanbags, two leather couches, and a concession stand in the form of a long coffee table. Isabelle was staring up at the movies, she turned and her eyes widened.

"You're not Aery." she said.

"Sorry to disappoint." Jayden said walking to where she stood.

"She and I were going to watch _The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants._" Isabelle said pointing to the movie. "I think your dad has like every movie ever made."

"I wouldn't be surprised, why don't we watch a different movie."

"Nothing scary or gory."

"Alright."

**The Next Day...**

They stood on the beach waving to Poseidon as he and his ship disappeared into the ocean. The five of them walked back up to camp and were surprised to see Percy and the others walking up to the Big House with their backpacks slung on their shoulders. They walked to the Big House and followed Percy and the others into the counselor meeting room.

"Are you guys going somewhere?" Jayden asked Percy.

"Yeah and you guys are coming with." Percy answered.

"Minnesota?" Tristan asked sitting in an open chair at the center table instead of the one that belonged to him. "Jay's got some nice information regarding Minnesota and why the Egyptians are there."

"Tell us." Thalia said.

"Their camp is located in Minnesota for now but at winter's end it's going to be somewhere closer to New York. They're moving their entire culture east so they can be closer to Olympus. I don't think that we're the allies mentioned in your prophecy, I think that the ones in your prophecy are Egyptian gods, goddesses, and demigods who don't believe in the actions of Ra, Set, and Osiris." Jayden said sinking into Clarisse's chair beside Percy.

"So the city of New York is going to become a battlefield again." Annabeth said.

"We have to modify our battle strategies to fit in the city." Jason said to Annabeth who nodded.

"I'll secure the second entrance to the Underworld." Nico said. "Do the gods know that the Egyptians are moving closer to them?"

"I think Hades does, after all I found this out in the Underworld." Jayden said.

"We have more pressing matters to at the moment." Aery said. "Our quests aren't complete yet."

"The demon child is right we can worry about securing the city when the time for that come. Right now have to get to Minnesota." Tristan said.

"You're just upset that I kicked your ass at every song and beat all of your high scores." Aery said as a retort for Tristan calling her a demon child. The eight other people in the room were staring at the two with their eyebrows raised as high as they could go. "Tristan sucks at dancing, he's only good at poker and crap that requires taking money from other people."

"That I am." Tristan said taking one of his cards out. He put it on one of it's corners and spun it around in circles, it changed from card to dagger every time. "So lets get this show on the road."

"You guys are so easily distracted." Isabelle sighed.

"Jayden, you and I need to do something. We'll meet you guys there." Nico said standing up and walking toward the door. "We'll be leaving now so say your goodbyes."

"Bye guys." Jayden said getting up and walking after Nico, he stopped in front of chair ten and placed a light kiss on Isabelle's lips. "See you later."

**Later...**

"Dude this is my house." Jayden said as he and Nico stepped out of the shadows. "What are we doing here?"

"Charon told me that you want to bathe in the River Styx, in order to do that you need your mother's blessing. I must warn you there's a chance of death but then again with an invasion of Egyptian gods, monsters, and demigods on its way this isn't so crazy." Nico said, he glanced at the shiny new red Honda Civic parked in the driveway. "Did your mom get a new car?"

"No, her boyfriend must be here. Nico, I didn't mean it when I said I'd bathe in the river, maybe one day but not now." Jayden said opening the front door.

"Well, we'll be back when that time comes but for now lets meet your mother's boyfriend." Nico said.

They walked into the house and Jayden went in search of his mom. He found her in the kitchen putting lemonade powder in her favorite glass pitcher.

"Hey mom, can my cousin and I have some of that?" Jayden asked. At the sound of his voice she jumped and nearly spilled the powder.

"J.J. you scared me." she said turning around and enveloping him in a tight hug. "Erik is in the backyard playing with Marco and Aura, you need to meet him. Where's Apollo?"

"Oh it's not Apollo I'm here with, my Cousin Nico's here with me. We're on our way to Minnesota and he had this crazy idea but we decided against it." Jayden said taking the cup she was offering him from her hand. They walked into the living room where Nico was examining a picture of Jayden as a three year old. "Nico do you want some lemonade?"

"Um, I would love some." Nico said. He held out his hand, Selena took it and shivered a bit. "Sorry, I forgot that my hands are cold, part of the charm of being Hades's son. I'm Nico Di Angelo and it's nice to meet you Ms. Cross. I think you should introduce Jayden to your boyfriend, because we don't have much time."

Jayden walked out into the backyard and was hit in the face by a snowball. "Jay!" Marco and Aura said running up to him and hugging him

"Hey guys, I just wanted to say hi." Jayden said scooping Marco up. Marco tugged at the strings of Jayden's hoodie and pulled on his hood. Jayden looked up at Erik, who had shaggy black hair, piercing green eyes, and a pearly white smile. Around his eyes were small wrinkles that one got from smiling a lot. "Hi, I'm Jayden."

"Erik Ryan." he said holding out his hand. Jayden shifted Marco so that he had a free hand, he shook his hand. Quite a grip you got, Jayden."

"Hum, I heard that a when someone gives you a firm handshake it means they're confident." Jayden said as they walked into the house. Nico and his mom weren't in the living room anymore

"My mother told me that when I was in high school and going on scholarship interviews." he said.

"Where did you go to college?" Jayden as genuinely interested.

"Columbia, what colleges are you looking into?"

"Mainly colleges in California." Jayden said. "But there are a few here in New York that I'm considering, though I still have to finish junior year before I can fully worry and freak about that. At the moment there are tons of other things to worry about."

"Your mother said you had a lot on your hands." Erik said.

"Yeah, so what did you study at Columbia?" Jayden asked setting Marco down. He took the cup of lemonade that he had set down.

"I studied medicine. I know you have a lot on your plate but I want to tell you that I want to propose to your mom and I want your thoughts on it." Jayden choked on the lemonade he was drinking. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it just caught me by surprise that you're telling me this. Shouldn't you just ask her and not care what I think?" Jayden asked fiddling with the skull ring on his right middle finger.

"What you think is important to me because you are very important to Selena." he said.

Jayden thought back to how his mom told him that she was happy with Erik in the same way she had been with his dad. He remembered the way her eyes sparkled with happiness when she told him about Erik. All Jayden wanted was for his mom to be happy because she hadn't really been happy in sixteen years and seven months.

"I think it's a great idea, but you should know that we're not exactly a normal family." Jayden said.

"Your mother told me."

"She did what now?" Jayden said.

"She told me you guys aren't the average happy family and she said that someday you'd tell me just how different." he said.

A loud howling cut Jayden's next sentence, Nico and his mom walked back into the room. Nico looked apologetically at Jayden and pointed to the door. "We have to go cousin, our ride's here and he's not very patient at the moment."

"Right, um it was nice meeting you and I'm sorry that I have to go so soon." Jayden said picking up his backpack and heading toward the door. His mother followed and hugged him tightly. "He's a cool guy."

"He's also a clear-sighted mortal but we'll talk about that when you come back from camp." Selena said kissing Jayden's forehead. "Be careful."

"I will." Jayden said.

**Later...**

Jayden, Nico, and Abbadon stepped out of the shadows, they were in the middle of the woods. "This is the Superior National Forest." Nico said. They walked deeper into the forest. "My father, while you were chatting with your mother's boyfriend sent me an Iris message. He told me that the kid you turned into a gold fish said that his camp was here in this forest."

"Okay so now what?" Jayden asked.

"We find those demigods you were talking about before we have the fight of our lives on our hands." Nico said.

**To be continued...**

**So what did you think? Please review(I really want to hit thirty review before I get to double digit chapter numbers.) This morning there was thunder, rain, and lightning and all I could think of was "Zeus and Poseidon preparing for battle." haha. Once again please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well this is a little late but I was lazy and sick on sunday and kind of busy yesterday. Today I'm not so busy so maybe I'll post another chapter. So here we go...**

**I don't own Percy Jackson**

**Chapter Nine: Let's Get This Show On The Road**

Jayden and Nico walked into Camp Pharaoh without a problem. Nico was highly suspicious and there fore had his three foot long sword out, though Jayden said that looked suspicious and much like something out of a horror movie. As they looked around Jayden couldn't help but notice that the set up of the camp was similar to the set up of Camp Half-Blood. Unlike the cabins back at Camp Half-Blood that were all different the cabins here were all the same, a pyramid with the name of the god or goddess it was dedicated to hanging over the door in hieroglyphics. Jayden and Nico both looked at each other, neither of them could read the signs.

"This could be potentially problematic." Nico said.

"No duh." Jayden said looking around for some sign of life. "This place is empty, why is that?"

"Because it's been abandoned." Nico said walking into one of the pyramids Jayden followed.

There was a single bed in the corner of the room, the sheets looked like whoever had been sleeping in the bed had gotten up in a hurry. As Jayden took in the surroundings he couldn't understand why anyone would want to live in something that resembled a tomb. Nico thrust his sword into the ground and held up a finger at Jayden's open mouth. After about five minutes of silence he pulled it out of the ground.

"We're not as alone as I thought." Nico said.

"What do you mean?" Jayden asked as he followed Nico out of the pyramid and across the camp.

"I can feel life underground." Nico said stopping in front of the big yellow house. He jiggled the doorknob and cursed at whoever locked the door. Jayden motioned for him to step aside, the door fell to the floor after meeting the sole of Jayden's worn shoes. "That looked like fun and you could use some new shoes."

"It was fun and they're on my Christmas wish list." Jayden said drawing his sword and following Nico into the dark abandoned house.

Nico seemed to know where to go, he walked through the house as if he had lived in it his entire life. He led Jayden into what appeared to be a sitting room. Nico stopped in the middle of the room and looked around, for what Jayden didn't know. All Jayden could think of was the wonders Apollo could do to this depressing room, all the splashes of bright colors and modern furniture. Jayden walked up to the bookshelf and picked up one of the very dusty books, he put it back after flipping through the pages. Hieroglyphics were carved all over the bookshelf and as Jayden looked it over he noticed that on the left side of the bookshelf there were door hinges.

"What is it?" Nico asked setting the lamp back down on the end table.

"Door hinges." Jayden said wondering what Nico was going to do with the lamp.

Nico held out his sword and motioned for Jayden to pull the bookshelf open. Behind the bookshelf was an entryway and a staircase that led down into the earth. Jayden looked around for a source of portable light and when he found none he found himself wishing Aery was with him. Sure her flashlights were mainly used to beat Tristan with but they still provided them with light whenever they ventured into places with no light source what so ever. With no light there was no way Jayden was going to go down those stairs, it reminded him way to much of the time he was trapped in his former step-father's sister's basement.

"What's the problem?" Nico asked.

"I don't like going into narrow spaces without any lighting." Jayden said. "I begin to panic."

"You're claustrophobic, can't you see in the dark?" Nico asked.

"No, not since last summer." Jayden answered cursing at Osiris for cursing him after Ra had been brought to his knees.

"Don't they have any torches or flashlights around here?" Nico asked tearing apart the sitting room in search for a flashlight or as he preferred a torch. He found a small LED flashlight and tossed it into Jayden's hands. "Let's go, we might not have much time. I can feel them dying."

Jayden scrunched up his face in concentration, he could faintly feel the life leaving human bodies. They walked down into the depths of the earth.

**With Percy and the Others...**

Chiron had wanted them all to get a goodnight's rest before they set put for Minnesota. At an ungodly hour Percy was awoken by rapid pounding on the door. He got up and pulled the door open, standing there dressed for battle with her electric spear in hand was Clarisse, he could see Annabeth and other Ares and Athena kids going around and waking up the other cabins.

"Get dressed for battle, you guys aren't going to Minnesota." Clarisse said.

"But the prophecy." Percy said.

"Prophecies can be interpreted many different ways and right now Nico and Jayden are fulfilling that part of the prophecy." she said pointing her spear at the darkening sky. "At sunrise the city of New York will be attacked. Chiron got the message about an hour ago and has called a counselor's meeting."

Percy nodded and closed the door. He shrugged out of his pajamas and got into a pair of jeans, a blue long-sleeve, and a jacket. He shoved his feet into his shoes and headed out of the cabin and toward the Big House. As he walked he saw everybody getting ready for war, the archers were doing some last minute target practice with the Hunters, the Aphrodite kids were strapping themselves into armor, it all looked like it had before though much more organized since they had already gone into war once and knew what to do in case of a second one. He caught sight of a sandy haired teen around eighteen walking toward the archery range.

"Apollo?" Percy asked.

"Hey Perce." Apollo said casually.

"Aren't you busy...you know making the sun rise?" Percy asked wondering why Apollo had stopped at Camp Half-Blood.

"You see little cousin the moon is still up and I've come to deliver something that Chiron requested last summer." Apollo said simply. "You should head over to that counselor's meeting, it's quite important. Tell Will that his new bow will be waiting for him with Lilynette."

Percy nodded and watched as Apollo headed over to the archery range where all of his kids were. Percy made his way to the Big House, he walked into the counselor's room and took his seat next to Jason and Clarisse. As he looked around he realized that this was the first time the that all but two of the thirty chairs were filled. Nico was the only head counselor missing and the Hera chair, well that was always empty.

"Will, your dad dropped off your new bow it's down at the archery range with Lilynette." Percy said.

Will nodded and before another word could be said Chiron walked in with Rachel.

**With Jayden and Nico...**

Jayden slashed at the boy's bindings, he knew this was Akila's sibling...he had the same sharp eyes that belonged to Thoth. "Where are the others?" Nico asked.

"In a tomb." the boy said.

"What happened?" Jayden asked.

"Osiris and Set showed up. Osiris gathered all of those who are loyal to their cause and took them to New York. Set locked all those who aren't in a tomb." the boy said. He pointed to Jayden. "You knew Akila, she said you'd come."

"We need to get an Iris message to camp." Nico said. "What is this place?"

"Part of the Egyptian Netherworld." the boy answered. At Jayden and Nico's raised eyebrows the boy added, "Everything shifted the moment Osiris rose."

Nico nodded though he didn't understand how something could just shift. He walked over to one of the tombs and was surprised to see a fountain standing in the center of the room. Jayden tossed in a drachma and they waited a bit before Chiron came into view, he was in the counselor's room and Jayden could tell that they interrupted a meeting.

"Well now we're all here." Rachel said waving to Jayden and Nico from where she sat beside Chiron.

"Where are you guys?" Jason asked.

"Underneath Camp Pharaoh, in the Egyptian Netherworld." Nico answered like it was no big deal. "Everything has shifted and this place is abandoned."

"What are you guys going to do now?" Piper asked.

"Well there's a couple of kids trapped in a tomb down here, so we're going to get them out before they die and then we'll meet up with you guys at The Door of Orpheus." Nico said as Jayden hunted around the tomb for a suitable weapon for Akila's brother. "What are you guys going to do?"

"Secure the city and the entrance to Olympus." Chiron answered.

"What I don't understand is that Osiris has been out and for almost three days. Aside from moving everyone into New York what else could he have be doing?" Katie asked, she hadn't gone home this year due to the oncoming war.

"Swaying the titans." Jayden said. Every head in the counselor's room turned to look at him, he rubbed his temples. "I saw it just now. Shai likes to show me things, ever since we landed in Denver."

"That's that god of fate and destiny." Tristan said taking his feet off of the table and sitting up correctly. "He's showing you the things that we can't change? He's showing you fate?"

"Yeah because destiny can be changed but fate can't or something like that I read about it in one of the books in my father's library." Jayden said tossing Akila's brother a bow and a quiver that he found in a chest. "Some philosopher who's name I can't remember said that fate is something man has no control of and that destiny is made up of choices, each choice you make shape's your destiny which is why it isn't set in stone."

"So what do you mean by swaying the titans?" Thalia asked.

"Bringing them to his cause." Jayden shrugged.

"We are so screwed." Travis Stoll said, Connor nodded in agreement.

"All we have to do is bring those Egyptian gods and goddess who don't agree to our side." Jayden said.

"Yeah and this time we're not facing a group of minor gods and their demigod children." Nico said while Jayden tossed another drachma into the fountain. "We're also more prepared now and our numbers have increased dramatically since the Second Titan War." Nico looked at Jayden and Jayden looked at him, they came to a silent agreement...Jayden was going to bathe in River Styx. "We have to go now, we wasted to much time already."

"Alright guys, take of what you guys need to take care of and make sure you think everything through. Believe me when I say that it is in fact a curse and once you have it you'll have to be careful for the rest of your life." Percy said.

"Don't worry Perce, we'll think it over carefully." Jayden said waving his hand though the Iris message before Percy could say anything else. "Lets get going. By the way what's your name?"

"Riley."

"Alright who are the gods we have to sway, as Jayden likes to say." Nico asked as they walked out of the tomb.

"Maat, Ptah, Mut, Thoth, and Neith." Riley answered.

"Alright lets get this show on the road." Jayden said.

**To be continued...**

**SO we have the start of an epic battle. Please Review. **


	10. Chapter 10

**I am so so so so very sorry for the delay and for the shortness of this chapter. I've been busy with moving into my new home away from home and getting adjusted to my new school. I hope you forgive me.**

**Don't own percy jackson.**

**Chapter Ten: A Bath Before Sunrise**

Jayden didn't think that swaying Egyptian gods to their cause was going to be easy but the moment he and Nico stepped before the five gods that were against the actions of the Big Three it was apparent that Jayden had though wrong. Just by asking they joined their side, it was something Jayden found unbelievable. Nico led them through the Underworld and up to the Door Of Orpheus, he told the demigods where to go before turning to Jayden.

"Lets go to your house." Nico said, Jayden nodded.

The two of them shadow traveled and within seconds were standing in front of Jayden's house again. Jayden opened the door and took the stairs two at a time, since it was still early morning she was still asleep and he felt bad for having to wake her. Hw walked up to the bed and shook her gently.

"Mom its me Jayden, wake up." he said.

"J.J. what are you doing the sun's not even up yet." she said groggily.

"Mom I need your blessing, so I can bathe in the River Styx." Jayden said sitting down on the edge of the bed. She sat up and stared at him as if had two heads. "Mom, it's the only way to end this war. I wouldn't be asking if it weren't absolutely necessary but it is so I'm asking."

"Jayden if you bathe in the River Styx you'll be like Achilles, invincible except for one spot, if someone figures out your Achilles Heel then you're dead, I don't know if I can handle that again." she said. "I had to give you away to Hades in order to keep you here with me and knowing that one day he'd come to take you away from me was the hard to live with."

"Mom I'm still here and I don't plan on going anywhere, Uncle Hades understands how much I mean to you and as a result I only do his bidding. Mom this needs to be done, it's the only way. I swear on the River Styx that I will come back to you." Jayden said draping an arm around his mother and giving her shoulder a squeeze. "I have way to much to live for to die in one blow."

"Jayden Acheron Cross, you have my blessing. Promise me that you'll be careful."

"I will mom." he said kissing her cheek. He stood up. "I'll see you at the end of all this."

She nodded and watched him leave, he walked into his room and took a seat on his bed. He looked at the pale gray walls and picked at a stray thread on the black and blue comforter. His sea green eyes landed on a picture of him and Isabelle, they were sitting on the grass just looking out at the lake, their fingers intertwined and her head on his shoulder. Next to that picture sat one of his family and another of his group of friends, he was going to bathe in the Styx and they were the things that connected him to the living.

"You ready to go?" Nico said from the door.

"Hold on a second." Jayden said walking over to his closet. He pulled off the jacket, hoodie, and shirt he was wearing. He put on a dark blue long sleeve, a gray hoodie, and a black jacket. "We can go now."

"Was that really necessary?" Nico asked as they disappeared through the shadows. "They're just going to get wet when you get into the Styx."

"I like being fresh and I'll deal with the wetness of my clothes when I actually take a bath in the River Styx." Jayden said as they walked onto the shore of the river. Jayden looked out at the black oily waters of the river. "So what do I do now?"

"Achilles will come and warn you any second now." Nico said waiting for the ghost of the fallen hero. He appeared and Nico sighed. "That's him, lets get this part over with, dawn is fast approaching."

"It's not a curse you want to bare, Son of Poseidon. All the power is great but everything comes with a price, you of all people should know. One hit can bring your life to an end and you lose the chance to do all of the things you've always wanted to do, instead you come here. I ask you hero are you sure that you want to bare a second curse and one more fatal then the one you currently bare?" Achilles said. Jayden nodded. "Very well, think of what keeps you tethered to your life."

Jayden watched as Achilles disappeared. He shrugged out of his jacket, hoodie, and shirt and took off his boots and socks, he wanted some part of him to be dry after he emerged from the river. Walking into the River Styx wasn't anything like diving into the Mississippi or falling into the Pacific Ocean, in those bodies of water he had control, in the River Styx he had no control. Even though he was a fair swimmer, better then fair since the swimming coaches were practically on their knees begging him to join the team, the current of the river slammed into him and jerked him around. He felt like he was drowning, he could feel his own life aura fading. He brought his hand up to clasp the dove pendant around his neck, Isabelle. He thought of her smile, of the way she'd trace circles on the back of his neck. Suddenly he felt like he was being pulled out of the river.

**With Tristan and the others...**

"Are you sure this is an entrance to the underworld?" Aery asked Tristan. "We're in Central Park."

"It's the Door of Orpheus and Percy said it was here." Tristan said. "The only thing is that we need music to open the door."

Suddenly before anyone could say anything the lesser known entrance to the underworld opened. Nico stepped out followed by a soaking wet Jayden. Isabelle ran up to him and threw her arms around his neck, he dropped his clothes and wound his arms around her. He picked her up off of her feet, she was as light as a feather and he had a feeling it had to do with his new strength.

"You bathed in the River Styx." she said.

"Yeah, I wouldn't recommend it." Jayden said in her ear. "It's really quite horrible."

"At least you didn't die." she said kissing the crook of his neck.

"Guys we have more pressing matters to attend to." Tristan said.

"Ah just because no one's ever going to kiss you like that doesn't mean you have to ruin it for other people." Aery said smacking Tristan in the arm with as much force as she could.

"Tristan's right though, it's sunrise." Beck said pointing to the rising sun.

"Then it's time to fight." Jayden said setting Isabelle down and putting his shirt and jackets on.

**To Be Continued...**

**Please Review and tell me what you think and what you'd like to see happen in the epilogue when that time comes. Please do review and again i'm sorry for the delay and shortness of the chapter. (:**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey there readers I am super super sorry that I haven't updated in so long and that this chapter is super short school just really got in the way and well I am so sorry please find it in you to forgive me.**

**Don't own percy jackson at all :'(**

**Chapter 11: The Winning Move in a Sick and Twisted Game of Egyptian Chess**

Jayden ran through the mass of demigods, Egyptian, Roman, and Greek not really caring who was who. He had only one thing in mind and that was to find Isabelle before Seth did. He ran past his Roman siblings and let out a string of curses that were lost in the ruckus, he hated that Seth had singled Isabelle out that her life was in more danger than the others. He slammed his shield into an Egyptian and when he stumbled toward him again Jayden kicked him so hard that he skidded back into a wall with a sickening crunch.

"Jay where are you going?" Josie asked as she caught up with him.

"To find Isabelle." He said picking up the pace and wishing that Josie would leave him alone.

Josie rolled her eyes and said, "I don't think this is the time for your love life. If you hadn't noticed we're in the middle of a war."

"Seth's after her and I need to get to her before he does." Jayden said not wanting to think about what would happen if he didn't find Isabelle before Seth. "You can handle things here without me, right?"

"Um—yeah of course." Josie said turning around and heading back into the worst part of the fight.

He ran and didn't look back because if he did he would be more than a little tempted to go back and help her and her troops. He thought about Aery, Beck, Tristan, Jesse, Nico, Annabeth, and Percy and wondered how they were holding up, he shook his head trying to convince himself that they were all okay. He knew that personal loyalty was his flaw—Isabelle had been right he'd give his own life to save his friends—and they knew it too and were using it against him efficiently.

He skidded to a stop as the world before him disappeared and was replaced by a sight equally as populated by demigods engaged in battle. He hated it when he was shown flashes of events yet to come by Shai. His breath caught in his throat when he saw Isabelle slumped in a corner of a fancy room chains preventing her from moving. She looked up and glared at the blond haired man that had entered the room, Ra. The scene shifted and he saw the throne room of the gods in ruins, Set standing in the middle and Osiris sitting in Zeus's throne. Osiris kicked something and Jayden heard Isabelle scream, he hadn't noticed she was in the room. He looked at her, she was crying heavily. The scene before him faded out and his eyes widened as he realized that he was blindly fighting off some Egyptians, _Huh my body's acting on it's own, I wonder if that's part of the curse. Focus Jay, focus, you have to find Isabelle before Seth does and hands her over to Ra. Okay so how is Ra back? Don't have a clue. Set and Osiris in Olympus and that body at Osiris's feet, does that mean we fail? Prophecies can be interpreted many different ways and the future can be altered. _

Jayden thanked Ike and his siblings for taking over his fight, apparently Josie had gotten the word out to her troops that Jayden needed to get out of the battle. He ran deeper into the city, closer to the Empire State Building keeping his eyes open for any sign of Isabelle or Seth. He headed in the direction where the archers were stationed, he did a quick scan of the archers and found Jesse among them but not Isabelle. He felt his heartbeat quicken and he was gasping for breath, he was on the verge of a panic attack. _Breathe Jayden, in and out, in and out. _He managed to calm himself down enough to go join the archers.

"What are you doing here Jayden?" Lilynette asked as she pulled the string back and a white arrow of solar light appeared. "Are you okay, you don't look too good?"

"Where's Isabelle?" he asked scanning the archers for her once again.

"She's with Thalia's group." Lilynette said pointing to the west side of the Empire State Building. "You look seriously freaked Jay, is everything alright?"

Jayden ignored her as he took off running in the opposite direction. He had to get to Isabelle, he had to keep what he saw from happening.

**With Isabelle…**

Isabelle loaded another arrow into her bow and aimed it at Seth's knee. An evil grin spread across his face when she released, he pointed his finger and a bolt of solar energy disintegrated her arrow just as it was going to hit its target. She took a couple steps back and her brown eyes widened in horror when she realized that she was cornered.

"There's nowhere to run and no one is coming to save you." Seth said disintegrating another volley of her arrows. He stalked toward her and the way he moved reminded her of a lion hunting it's prey. He ripped her bow out of her hands and snapped it in half. "Your is the key to ending this war, our winning move in this game."

"Huh?" She asked thinking of a way to get away from him.

"We have won this war." He said hitting her head with one of the pieces of her broken bow. "Jayden will die at Osiris's feet and Olympus will come crumbling down."

The smug expression on his tanned face was the last thing Isabelle saw before she lost consciousness.

**With Jayden…**

"Are you sure that Momma Izzy's in trouble?" Aery asked for the hundredth time since he found her, Beck, and Tristan. "Seth's just messing with you to throw you off."

"No he's not but it is throwing me off." Jayden said as they ran through the west side searching every nook and cranny for Isabelle. "I've seen the flashes of the future and if we don't find her soon well this can all end badly."

"That's a bit of an understatement." Beck said.

Tristan stopped abruptly at the sight of something silver lying in the alley. Jayden and the others stopped as Tristan walked into the alley. He picked up the broken bow and shuddered at the sight of a puddle of blood. "Jay I think we may be too late."

He handed Jayden the half of the bow that wasn't drenched in Isabelle's blood. "We're going to Olympus."

"Why?" Aery said fighting back tears. Tristan gave her a sympathetic look and clapped her on the shoulder.

"Well we need to save the world and get Momma Izzy back." Tristan said in the softest voice Jayden had ever heard him talk in. "Plus that's where all the action is anyway."

Jayden nodded and led the way back to the Empire State Building. _My body is the one that was at Osiris's feet. _Jayden didn't tell his friends that this trip would probably be the last one they took together, he didn't want to tell them that he was going to die just like the prophecy said he would. He couldn't let them focus on saving him when they had to continue on after he was gone to save the world.

**To Be continued...**

**Please review and I am super sorry that this took so long. Hope you liked it and I look forward to hearing your thoughts and to updating more frequently hopefully see you next time :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**I hope you like this chapter.**

**Don't own percy jackson :(**

**Chapter 12: Walking to Meet Death...**

Isabelle tugged at the chains that kept her from escaping, she was the bait to a trap that would end with Jayden's death. The cuffs were cutting into her skin and the more she pulled the more of her own blood she drew. She had a pounding headache, she brought her hand up to her head and felt the warm gooey substance that was her blood.

"Oh my gods." she said weakly.

"Daughter of Aphrodite." Isabelle looked up and glared. Ra was walking into the room, his aura of power radiating off of him. "You're going to lead Jayden Cross right to me."

"What are you going to get out of this?" Isabelle asked.

"I'm getting what I want and that's the end of the Olympians and the beginning of my rule. Osiris and Set are unknowingly doing my bidding for me, they are going to see that Olympus comes crumbling down. The only thing that stands in their way is your little boyfriend, who Osiris wants to kill so he can destroy Olympus without a problem. They'll trade the right to rule for the right to kill the one thing that'll stop us, so I'm going to trade them." Ra said crouching down in front of Isabelle. "You're not going to die but you're not going to be treated nicely, we need to motivate Mr. Cross and your screams will do nicely."

Isabelle didn't like the way his gold eyes lit up when he told her that they'd basically be torturing her and playing her screams for all of New York to hear.

**With Jayden...**

A scream filled the crisp winter morning, it was loud enough to be heard over all of the battle commotion. Jayden's eyes widened and he turned to Aery who's facial expression confirmed that it was Isabelle's scream. He raked his hand through his brown hair pulling at the black tips, his mind was coming up with a bunch of different scenarios and none of them were good. He needed to think of something, he needed his ADHD to kick in and take his mind off of the blood curdling screams that were filling the air.

"Jesse," Aery said. Jayden looked up and surly enough Jesse was standing a couple yards away from them an arrow loaded into his bow. "Why aren't you with Lily and the other archers?"

"It's Isabelle isn't it Jayden?" Jesse asked. Jayden looked down at his shoes unable to answer the question they all knew the answer to. "Answer me Jayden!"

"Yes, it's Isabelle." Jayden said looking Jesse straight in the eyes. "Ra has her."

Jesse lowered his bow and stared at Jayden in disbelief. "What do you mean _Ra _has her, didn't you guys defeat him this summer?"

"We did but he's somehow managed to come back." Beck said as Jayden paced back and forth.

"Stop that." Tristan said to Jayden. "I can't stand it when people pace."

"I don't know what to do!" Jayden yelled. "I can't think about anything besides what they might be doing to her! This is my fault, it's all my fault! None of this would have happened if I hadn't cheated death!"

No one stopped Tristan when he tackled Jayden to the ground. Jayden saw the anger in Tristan's midnight blue eyes behind him he could see the black and purple aura of fear spreading, Jayden was surprised that he wasn't being affected by Tristan's gift. Jayden could easily throw Tristan off of him, he was after all invincible, but he really needed someone to smack some sense into him. He didn't flinch when Tristan punched him in the face.

"Shut the fuck up man." Tristan growled. "This would have happened with or without you, you're just the poor sap that was chosen to save the world. Man up because if you don't they'll torture Izzy to death and you'll never get to hear it from her how much she loves you and you'll never tell her how much you love her."

"We're too young to be in love." Jayden muttered taking another punch from Tristan.

"Yet you are." Tristan said giving him one last hit. "Now get up."

"I would like to but you've got me pinned to the floor." Jayden said with a sly grin. Tristan tried to scramble to his feet but Jayden kicked him off before he got his footing. Tristan landed at Aery's feet. "That's for hitting me you bastard."

"Someone had to knock some sense into you." Tristan said.

Jayden extended his hand out to him, Tristan took it and Jayden pulled him easily to his feet. "Thanks for it buddy."

"Anytime." Tristan said punching Jayden's shoulder with all of his strength, Jayden winced this time. "That was for forgetting I'm not invincible."

Jayden winced at the sound of Isabelle's scream. "Once we leave here there's no turning back, are you guys ready?"

"Yes." The four of them said together.

**With the Gods...**

Aphrodite and Apollo winced at the sound of Isabelle's screaming, Ares winced as Aphrodite's hold on his arm tightened. Olympus shook violently and the gods all turned to Zeus for instruction. He turned to Athena and nodded, their newly restored home was to become a battlefield, Athena ran out of the room. Apollo looked at his twin and the two of them ran out of the room after Athena, Ares followed shortly after giving Aphrodite a reassuring squeeze, slowly the throne room emptied as the gods took their battle positions. Aphrodite, Poseidon, and Zeus remained.

"Brother I think you should join the others." Poseidon said looking at Aphrodite who looked like a mother who lost her child in a war. "I'll handle this."

"Be quick about it." Zeus said.

"Aphrodite?" Poseidon asked gently once Zeus was out of the room.

"That's my child they're torturing." she said distantly. "I shouldn't hurt this much over one child when I have so many."

"You're a parent and its your job to hurt when they hurt." Poseidon said. "I feel it too with my boys."

"You only have two demigod children it's understandable that you feel attached to them. I have dozens of demigod children and I care about every single one of them and I can't do anything to help them. I'm a pathetic excuse for a god and my children suffer for it, even my children that stray away from what the stereotypical Aphrodite child is." Aphrodite yelled.

"Love brings even the mightiest of the gods to their knees Aphrodite." Poseidon said. "You love your children enough to get them to see that they're not just pretty faces they're warriors, you did what you could and now it's up to them. You can't directly help Isabelle but you can show the Egyptians that you're not what they think you are."

"I would love to strangle Hathor." Aphrodite said with a smile. "My daughter loves your son."

"I know and he loves her, he'll get her back." _At what cost I don't know. _"Lets go help the others."

**With Jayden...**

Jayden watched as his father joined the other gods in the battle against the titans that were now on the Egyptian's side, only one god seemed to be missing. He caught sight of her standing in an alley, he walked to her without letting the others know where he was going. Aphrodite didn't look like a beauty queen, she looked a lot like Isabelle, so much that he looked away from her.

"Olympus, Ra's hiding out in Olympus." Aphrodite said.

"How do you know?" Jayden asked.

"Where else is there a front row seat to the both battles?" Aphrodite asked arching her perfect brown eyebrows. "I don't know how he got up there but I know he's there, I know she's there."

"This isn't wishful thinking is it, you definitely know she's there." Jayden said. Aphrodite nodded.

"I have to go join the others now." Aphrodite said turning away from Jayden. "I'm a god Jayden so I should start acting like one, save my daughter and you'll be forever in my good graces."

"Forever might not be that long." Jayden mumbled. "I'm going to die today."

"What?"

"Isabelle's going to watch as Osiris kills me like the prophecy says." Jayden shrugged feeling awfully calm for someone who only has a couple of hours left to live. "Don't tell my dad, he has enough to worry about without adding me to the list."

"He always worries about you and Percy." Aphrodite said. "You'll be fine Jayden, I know what my children can do."

"Huh?"

"I have to go."

Jayden walked back to the group and they continued their way back to the Empire State Building, where the worst of the fighting awaited them. Jayden's eyes widened at the sight of all of the Egyptian demigods and creatures surrounding the entrance to Olympus, they were all engaged in battle with either Greek or Roman demigods and creatures. Jayden spotted Percy and Annabeth, Percy turned to look at him and pointed to the sky.

"I don't get it." Jayden said looking up.

"I do." Beck said. The group turned to look at him. "We're not going to get through this mess and even if we did there's no way of knowing if the elevator is working. The only way up is to fly."

"How exactly are we going to do that?" Aery asked looking up.

"Roulette and his buddies." Jayden said smiling at the sight of his black pegasus.

"Blackjack said y'all needed a ride up Boss." Roulette said.

"Yeah we do." Jayden said climbing onto Roulette. "Beck and Jess take Tripp, Aery and Tristan you guys take Micah. This isn't going to be a nice flight so prepare yourselves."

Beck and Jesse looked at each other and even though Jesse had better equestrian skill than Beck he was also a better shot. Aery and Tristan smiled slyly at each other and Jayden didn't want to think about what they were planning. Tristan craked his knuckles and said, "Lets get going."

They took flight and almost immediately they were they target of falcons, phoenixes, griffins, and anything else that flew. Tristan threw dagger after dagger at the creatures and Jesse did the same with his arrows. Jayden shot wave after wave of darkness at the creatures that were gaining on him and Roulette.

"You're going to wear yourself out Boss." Roulette said. "The real fight's up there."

"I know." Jayden said. _Think Jay what's the best way to get rid of these guys. _He looked up at the clouds and then scanned the sky for his father, his eyes widened when an idea hit him. "Storms, this isn't going to be easy."

"You going crazy up there Boss, you're talking to yourself." Roulette said with a laugh.

"My dad's the god of storms." Jayden said as if he was figuring this out for the first time. "Roulette keep going I'll be back."

"Yo Boss where-" Roulette stopped mid-sentence as Jayden jumped off. "Boss you've lost it!"

Jayden ignored Roulette and the others and opened the shadows, he fell into them nicely and in a second he landed right beside his father. "Dad!"

"Jayden what in the-"

"No time to explain my rashness. Can you create a massive storm?" Jayden asked hopefully.

"Yeah but why?" Poseidon asked pointing his trident at the sky.

"We need to shake the creatures that are on our tails." Jayden said watching as the clouds turned dark grey and blackened the sky. The wind picked up and Jayden felt bad for the archers, rain poured down painfully and Jayden couldn't help but feel like something was missing from their storm. "Of course."

"What?"

"Lightning and thunder." Jayden mumbled searching the dark sky for Zeus.

"Brother would you care to add to my storm." Poseidon said rolling his eyes. Once the lightning began to flash and the thunder began to boom Poseidon mumbled, "It was already a beautiful storm."

"Thanks dad." Jayden said standing up and searching for Roulette. "In retrospect a black pegasus disappears in a storm like this."

"What are you doing?" Poseidon asked worriedly as Jayden found Roulette and started to climb out of the chariot. "Your mother's going to kill me."

"She doesn't have to know." Jayden said jumping and disappearing into the shadows and landing on Roulette's back. "Lets get up there."

"Great idea with the storm Boss."

"Eh don't thank me yet." Jayden said.

**With Isabelle...**

No one was torturing her at the moment, they had all been called out to fight and she was glad they were gone. She could hear all of the commotion that was going on outside and she knew that someone had found them. The door to the room slammed open and she retreated into the corner.

"Iz?"

"Jayden?" she said hoarsely. She was happy to see him but at the same time she wanted him to go before Ra got him. He ran up to her and pulled the chains off of the wall and sliced through them with Arago. "You shouldn't have come."

"I had to." he said pulling her into a hug she winced, her body was badly bruised from the torture. "Sorry."

"It's a trap and I'm the bait." Isabelle said trying to wiggle out of his arms. "Go."

"I knew it was a trap but I had to come get you." Jayden said taking her face in his hands.

"Jayden no it's not the time." she said.

"I may not have that much time to say the things I want to say. Isabelle Andersen I love you." he said kissing her before she could respond. She kissed him back and held onto him tightly.

"I love you too Jayden Cross." Isabelle said when he pulled away.

"How sweet." Ra said from behind them. "I've got all I need, don't bother trying to escape Jayden. We'll kill her without hesitation if you do."

Isabelle was ripped from Jayden's arms before he could do anything, he had the curse of Achilles on his side but if he did anything he risked Isabelle's life. Jayden stood up and tossed every one of his weapons on to the floor.

"I knew you'd see it my way. Take them to Osiris in the throne room." Ra said.

**To Be continued...**

**Please review it will make me very happy. :) I look forward to your feedback**


	13. Chapter 13

**So here's chapter 13 and well I worked on it all day in between classes and well I hope you like it.**

**I don't own Percy Jackson...I do own the books though :)**

**Chapter 13:** _"**If I'm going to die I'm going to do it on my own terms."**_

He laced his fingers through hers and gave her hand a gentle squeeze, she looked up at him and was surprised at the calm expression on his face. He looked down at her and then at the door, she arched her eyebrows and he let out a low chuckle, how he managed to laugh at a time like this was beyond her. "You look like your mom when you do that." he said releasing her hand and getting to his feet.

"What are you doing?" Isabelle hissed as he took hold of the chains. "We have no chance of getting out of here."

"Don't worry about it." Jayden said pulling the chains off leaving her with only the cuffs around her wrists. He did the same to his chains. He took the vile of water from around his neck and handed it to Isabelle. "Take it, it's water of the gods and dad said it has special properties. I think I know what it's supposed to do but I'm not sure."

"What do you think it does?" Isabelle asked pushing his hand away. "If it's special you should keep it."

"Isabelle take it and when you are sure that I won't wake up tip it down my throat." Jayden said placing it on her palm and closing her fingers around it. He kissed her forehead, "Now lets get out of here before Osiris shows up."

"Jayden..."

"I'm going to meet with Osiris and Set it's not in my nature to go down without a fight" he said scanning the room. "I've decided that if I'm going to die I'm going to do it on my own terms, not as Ra's bargaining tool . Plus what good is invincibility if I don't fight."

"Jayden your Hades powers don't work here, Ra made sure of it. He didn't want you to escape." Isabelle said.

He shrugged and crouched down placing his hand on the marble floor, the ground started to shake violently. Isabelle watched as a crack appeared in the floor and stretched all the way to the huge double doors of the throne room, she winced when they too cracked.

"Alright that should do it." Jayden said walking up to the doors.

"You're not tired?" Isabelle asked looking at him as if he were going to collapse at any second. "You used your powers and you don't seemed drained."

"Must be an effect of my bath this morning because I feel fine." Jayden said cracking his knuckles. He punched the door and to Isabelle's surprise it collapsed. "I'm stronger than I originally thought, another side effect the worst bath of my life. Come on we have to hurry that wasn't exactly quiet."

Isabelle nodded her eyes fixed on the rubble that had once been a door. Jayden cursed as hurried footsteps thundered through the halls, he took Isabelle's hand and started running. Several dozen Egyptian warriors and creatures surrounded them. Jayden stuck his hand in the pocket of his hoodie, a small smirk spread across his face when he felt the cool metal of his rings and wristband.

"We're going to fight our way through." Jayden said taking Lassel and his wristband out of his pocket and placing them in Isabelle's hand. Isabelle looked up at him confused as to how he had his weapons when she saw him give them to Ra. "They always come back to me and I figured that Ra would be too busy to notice."

"Lets do this then." Isabelle said once Jayden's wristband changed into his bow and arrows.

The eyes of their attackers widened at the sight of the sapphire blade in Jayden's hand.

**With Tristan and the others...**

"When do we go in?" Aery asked trying keep close to the shadows like Jayden had told them too but the waiting was too agonizing.

"When Jay gives the signal." Tristan growled he too was getting antsy but he had more control than Aery.

"They should be out by know it's been an hour and-." Aery started but was interrupted by the loudest wolf whistle any of them had ever heard.

The four of them looked at each other, "That's the signal."

Tristan pulled out his ace of diamonds playing card and led the way.

**With Jayden and Isabelle...**

Jayden slammed the but of his sword into the nose of an Egyptian, he heard the sickening crunch and quickly disarmed the guy before he got over the shock of having his nose broken. Isabelle released arrow after arrow every single one of them hitting its target and turning them to sand. Jayden let his body move on its own, he let the curse of Achilles do its job. He took down several demigods with his bare hands and several more with Arago's help. A golden arrow with a red tail hit the demigod to Jayden's right and a javelin hit the demigod to his left, they both fell to the floor.

"Nice shot Jess." Tristan said.

"You too." Jesse said as Jayden pulled Tristan's javelin out of the demigod, it turned back into a playing card and Jayden threw it at Tristan who caught it in between his fingers. Jesse ran to meet Isabelle the two shared a brief hug. "You're okay...kind of."

"So what's the plan Jay?" Beck asked engaging in a sword fight with a particularly nasty looking girl.

"For now stay alive." Jayden said kicking some guy in the groin. "Ah-that's got to be painful."

"I like your plan." Aery said hitting some guy across the face with one of her heavy flashlights. "It needs more though."

"You're not going to like the rest." Jayden said dodging a swing of a sword. "We need to get to Osiris and Set."

"It seems like you're just making this up as we go." Beck said disarming the girl he was fighting with.

"What do you expect I'm no son of Athena my dad's the god of the sea. The sea is mighty and unpredictable and we children of Poseidon reflect that. I'm not one for planned battle strategy that's your job Beckett." Jayden said shuddering slightly as cold fear filled the room. He turned to look at Tristan, the six demigods closest to him were shrieking. "Now's our chance lets get out of here."

Beck and Jesse led the way out followed by Aery and Isabelle while Jayden and Tristan brought up the rear. They reached outside and Jayden let out a low whistle at the damage that the titans had done to Olympus. He looked up at the sky and noticed that most of the minor gods had taken over that fight. He clapped his hand over his tattoo as it stung unbearably, _Something's wrong in the Underworld. _

"Guys something's going on in the Underworld." Jayden said taking his hand off of his wrist and staring down at the three headed dog tattooed onto his skin. "We need to get down there, that's where we'll find Osiris."

"What about Set?" Jesse asked.

_He's attacking the ocean, I can feel it._ "The Gods can handle him, Uncle Hades needs help."

They nodded and followed Jayden as he ran toward one of the few standing walls, they slipped into the shadows and emerged in the Underworld seconds later. Anubis, his mummies, and jackals were making their way through the Underworld. Hades was locked in battle with Osiris. Nico and several of the other campers had come and were locked in several battles with Anubis's children and other demigods. Demios, Thantos, Phobos, Hecate, and Nyx were all battling Anubis and Horus. Jayden heard the roar of the hellhounds that were under the command of Persephone, he picked out Munchy and Abbadon as the pack of them ripped apart mummies and bit at jackals.

"What a surprise Jayden Cross. I was going to get you from Ra when I destroyed this place but you've saved me the trouble and now I don't have to give that bird brain anything." Osiris said meeting the blade of Hades's sword with his own.

"Go help the others, I'm going to help my uncle." Jayden said.

"Dude he wants you dead you should be walking away from death not walking to it." Tristan said.

"I've thought this through...kind of." Jayden said looking at Isabelle. "Go."

They all left hesitantly and when they disappeared into the mess of battle Jayden started toward the palace. He heard heavy footsteps following him and caught sight of Munchy, he didn't want to put Munchy through this but was glad for his company. Munchy lunged for Osiris the moment he came into view.

"Nephew catch!" Hades tossed Jayden something small and Jayden was surprised that he caught it. It was a black and sea green colored ring. "A collaborative gift from me and your dad."

Jayden smiled and hoped that Percy got one too. He closed his fingers around the ring and in less then a second he was holding a three tipped spear that looked like his father's but with an Underworld twist. He pointed the trident in the direction of the nearest river, the Acheron and was surprised at how quick the water rushed to him. He swirled the water into a small funnel and let it go when Osiris threw Munchy off, he toppled backward and Jayden couldn't help but smile wider. Osiris stood up and charged at Jayden forgetting Hades completely, Jayden's eyes widened in horror when he saw where Osiris was looking. Osiris's eyes were fixed on his neck but Jayden knew that Osiris figured out that the small of his neck was his weak point. Automatically he brought the trident up and blocked Osiris's sword.

"You're going to die." Osiris growled grabbing the trident and ripping it from Jayden's hands. Jayden glanced quickly over to Hades, Anubis and Horus had managed to get out of their fight with the other gods and had taken over the fight with Hades. Osiris chucked the Trident in no particular direction. "Any last words Son of Poseidon."

"Uncle tear him apart, I mean literally." Jayden said figuring that the way to defeat Osiris was to chop him into pieces like Set had done.

Jayden stared Osiris in the eyes as he stabbed the small of his neck with a dagger. Osiris watched the light leave Jayden's eyes before dropping his body onto the ground. He turned to Horus.

"Get the archer girl Ra used as bait."

**To Be Continued...**

**Please review and tell me what you thought.**


	14. Chapter 14

**So it's been a very long time since I last updated this story and I am sorry. School just got in the way and I was suffering from an intense case of writer's block haha. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and thanks to you all for reading still choosing to read it.**

**I don't own Percy Jackson**

**Chapter 14: Coming Back and Tearing Osiris Limb from Limb**

He stood in front of a gate, behind the gate he could see several houses from various time periods. He could see the grass and how it rippled in rainbow colors and he could hear the laughter of those who died a hero's death. Jayden Acheron Cross was standing in front of Elysium. The gates swung open allowing him entrance, there was no denying that he was dead anymore. The strong smell of a barbeque greeted him as he walked in, he saw heroes that he'd heard about from Percy and the other campers.

"Even in death you're barefoot." Jayden looked down at his feet and surly enough he was barefoot. He was wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. "I did not want to see you here Son of Poseidon."

"I didn't want to end up here so soon Akila but I won't be here long there's a war I have to end." Jayden said looking down at his wrist, the tattoo that marked him as a servant of Hades was fading. "What's happening?"

"Lord Hades is finally releasing your soul, he's making things right." Akila said as she watched the three-headed dog on Jayden's wrist completely vanish. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to do what I do best cheat death." Jayden said feeling as if a part of him had been ripped out, he was no longer connected to the Underworld. "I was just getting used to being connected to Death and now I'm more or less normal. My hair's completely brown isn't it?"

"Yes it is." Akila answered.

"Do I still look stunning?" Jayden asked with a small smirk playing at the corner of his lips.

"Even in death." Akila answered cursing herself for allowing herself to blush. "May I ask how you're going to cheat death?"

Jayden sat down on the grass and smiled as he remembered the conversation he had with Jason. He had figured out the special properties the water of the gods possessed while on his father's ship. He had come across a rather interesting book in the ship's library that told him everything he needed to know about the water of the gods. While the water wasn't going to bring him back Isabelle was, with her strong ability to charmspeak. He told all of this to Akila.

"What's the water going to do then?" Akila asked.

"When I come back to life I'll still have the Curse of Achilles. They know where my Achilles Heal is and that leaves that one spot vulnerable. The water will make it so that I have no vulnerable spots." Jayden said.

"Then why not drink it before?" Akila asked.

"It only works if I died with the Curse of Achilles and was brought back to life." Jayden said quietly. "Isabelle's going to tip the water down my throat and bring me back to life, powerful charmspeakers have the ability to bring their loved ones back form the dead."

"Are you sure it'll work?"

"It has too."

**With Isabelle and the others…**

Isabelle fell to her knees beside Jayden's body, she took the vile of water from her pocket. While Osiris and Hades were engaged in battle and paying her no attention she tipped the water down his throat just like he told her to do.

"Wake up Jayden. Please wake up." She cried. "Come back to me please. We still need to do all the things we talked about, all the things we wrote down on our list of things to do before life gets dull and boring. Please Jayden I don't want to do those things without you."

Hades turned to look at Isabelle, he felt life return to Jayden's dead body. Jayden had one eye open and was staring at Hades. Jayden mouthed the same words he had told Hades before he died. Hades nodded in understanding and Jayden closed his eye again.

In one swift and fluid motion Jayden got up and shielded Isabelle with his body. "Close your eyes and keep them closed." He whispered into her ear.

Hades transitioned into his godly form and charged toward Osiris who was in a state of shock at the sight of Jayden alive. Hades took advantage of the shock and began tearing Osiris limb from limb.

"How are you alive?" Isabelle asked.

"Did he kick me?" Jayden asked.

"Yeah."

"I feel it, being kicked by a god is equivalent to being hit by a semi-truck. Did you scream when he did?" Jayden asked needing to know if this was all going the way he had seen it go in the visions.

"How did you know?"

"I saw this happen in a vision, well not all of this. A lot of this I made up as I went along and I had no idea it would work." Jayden said.

"You two can look now." Hades said. "How did you come back, I felt your life leave you and I released your soul to Elysium?"

Jayden proceeded to tell them everything that he had done to make sure he'd be able to return to life as they walked toward Tarturus where Hades was going to throw Osiris's limbs. He told Isabelle about what powerful charmspeakers could do and told them what the water did.

"You don't cheat death without paying the price Nephew." Hades said as he carelessly tossed Osiris's limbs into the pit.

"Uncle H, are you saying that you're taking my soul back?" Jayden asked.

"No you can keep it, it's about time I give it back to you. You really do deserve it after all you've done so much for my domain." Hades said.

"I want to continue serving you Uncle." Jayden said.

"You're strange Nephew but if that is your wish, I cannot turn away someone so willing to serve me." Hades said watching as Anubis and Horus retreated along with their armies. "You shall be what everyone calls you, a warrior of the Underworld."

Jayden's arm stung and when he looked down he saw that his tattoo had returned. On the opposite arm was a sword with words crisscrossing the blade, they were written in ancient Greek but Jayden could read them easily, "Son of the Sea, Warrior of the Underworld, Hero of Olympus."

"Oh joy another involuntary tattoo." Jayden said with a smile.

"That's from your other uncle." Hades said walking away to inspect the damage done to the Underworld.

Jayden was surprised but he didn't have time to dwell on it because he found himself being squeezed to death by a very energetic redhead, Beck, and Isabelle. Aery pulled Tristan into their group hug and to Jayden's surprise Tristan didn't curse at Aery.

"Is it nightfall?" Jayden asked when he was released.

"Yup and the other two gods have retreated, just like the prophecy said they would." Aery said.

"Its not over though Monkey Girl, one down two to go." Tristan said earning a whack from Aery. "What was that for?"

"For being a mood killer." Aery said.

"I speak the truth. Ra and Set are out there still and I don't think they're going to make life easy for us." Tristan said dodging Aery's second blow. "Haha can't touch me."

"You're finally learning how to dodge attacks you big brute," Aery laughed as she threw her flashlight at Tristan, much to his dismay it hit him on the side of his head. "But I have superb aim."

"And I have friends with cows and I can get a hold of man purses easily. I have tons of connections all that come with perks that you won't be able to handle." Tristan said with a grin that could only be classified as evil.

"You're just EVIL." Aery whisper-screamed.

"They so like each other." Jayden said to Isabelle. To the group he said, "We'll deal with them later, right now lets go get something to eat I'm starving."

"You added a new weapon to your arsenal." Beck said pointing to the sea green and black ring on Jayden's right thumb.

"Yup courtesy of my dad and uncle." Jayden said. "I think it'll come in handy when we go up against those two cowards."

**At Camp…**

Everybody was gathered in the dining pavilion eating a much-deserved feast, the traditional seating arrangement was forgotten. Jayden collapsed down beside Percy and began to shovel food into his mouth. Percy laughed and clapped Jayden's shoulder, it was at that moment that Jayden fully appreciated having an older brother. He knew he'd never be the hero Percy was, he'd known that from day one, but he knew that he was going to be a hero in his own way.

"I'm going to do it you know." He said to Percy.

"Do what?" Percy asked through a full mouth.

"Take down Ra and Set and bring peace between the Romans, Greeks and Egyptians." Jayden said.

"I know." Percy said. Jayden arched his eyebrows at him. "It's in our blood I guess, to save Olympus. Just know that you're not doing it alone."

**To be continued...**

**Hey don't worry its not over there's still more to come though I think it will be another story I don't know yet. So please review and give me your feedback on whether or not y'all want the rest as another story or continue on this one. Please drop a review (:**


	15. Chapter 15

**So we have a time skip it is summer now and well the story continues. I hope you enjoy this chapter because I enjoyed writing it. **

**I don't own PJO.**

**Chapter 15: Birthday Surprises**

**June Sixteenth 12:40 pm…**

"Are you doing anything later Jay?" Sophia asked as they walked toward the library. It was that time of year again, time to empty out lockers and return textbooks, it was the much-awaited end of the school year.

"I have to work." Jayden said opening the library doors for her. Sophia was one of the few friends he had left at school, with Beck and Patrick both becoming year round campers. He just hoped Sophia didn't turn out to be a demigod. "Derek is useless and those pizzas aren't going to make themselves. Why'd you ask?"

"Oh well since it's your birthday I thought we could all do something before you head off to camp." Sophia said making Jayden think that she had something already planned. It sucked that school ended a week later than it did last year and that he wouldn't be at camp for his birthday. "I'll just tell everybody that you're "

"Soph why don't you guys all just stop by the Pizza Shack and we'll do something there." Jayden said knowing that his boss wouldn't mind as long as there were customers and they were being fed.

"Alright then we'll stop by at around seven." Sophia said with a smile.

**Three O'clock…**

After sticking around to watch the graduation ceremony he and Sophia walked home together like they had done everyday since high school started. They had been friends ever since she moved in next door a couple of years ago. In all the years that he had known her he had never seen her father nor had she ever mentioned him, he had never thought about it until now. All of his friends were turning out to be demigods and Sophia's father could well be Apollo, Ares, Hermes, Hephaestus, or any of the other gods out there. He really didn't want her to be a demigod, her mother needed her too much for her to be continuously putting her life in danger.

"Hey Jay isn't that your mom's ex-husband?" she asked snapping Jayden out of his thoughts.

Jayden looked up and surly enough there he was leaning against his shiny black car, his mother's ex-husband. Jayden told Sophia to go on inside and that he'd see her at seven. He waited until she was inside their apartment building before approaching Vince Marinella.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jayden asked.

"I was granted visitation rights by the New York legal system." He said smugly. "I'm here to see my daughter and my son."

"If you don't leave now I'll trap you in an inescapable darkness. Maybe then you'll understand what you put me through every time you locked me in that basement." Jayden said in the most threatening voice he could muster. "We both know that you're not here because you care about Aura or Marco, you're here because Ra sent you."

"Is it wrong for a father to fight for custody of his son?" he asked and Jayden knew that he was no longer speaking to his former stepfather but to the Egyptian god of the sun. "Its not over Jayden Cross, you may have cheated death and defeated Osiris but I won't be so easy this time around."

With that said he and the car vanished. Jayden wanted to punch something but he didn't have the time, if he didn't hurry he'd be late for work. He ran up to his apartment pulled his purple Pizza Shack t-shirt on over his dark blue long sleeve and ran back out of his apartment. He shadow traveled to work knowing that he wasn't going to make it on time if he didn't.

**At Camp…**

"I'm so bored!" Aery groaned as she threw a rock into the lake.

"Why don't you pull a prank on one of the Aphrodite girls." Tristan suggested taking his hand arm off of his face and looking up at the redhead. "You haven't done that in a while and I'm sure Kylie and Drew would freak if they wound up at the bottom of the lake."

"Don't encourage her." Beck said. "Izzy and Jess will be here later tonight, maybe you can find something fun to do with them."

"When does Jay get here again?" Tristan asked, he'd been dying to spar with his best friend for quite awhile now. "I need a challenge, I wipe the floor with you every time Wise Boy."

"He'll be here on Monday." Beck said.

"WAIT! He won't be here today, we won't get to celebrate his birthday!" Aery shrieked causing the nymphs to shush her. She shot them the scariest face she could make and growled, "Beat it nymphs."

"Nope, school ended today." Beck said. Tristan sat up and looked at Aery. They had a silent conversation before they both nodded. Tristan stood up, he picked Beck up and threw him over his shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"We're going on an unauthorized field trip to surprise our best friend for his birthday. Little Red, call Izzy and Jess tell them to meet us at the pizza joint Jay said he worked at."

"We could get in so much trouble with Chiron for leaving camp without permission." Beck said as Tristan carried him through camp.

"Which is why we're sneaking out now, he and Dionysus are playing pinochle." Tristan said.

**Pizza Shack (Seven O'clock)…**

Jayden thanked Rachel for letting him off early, he took off his black apron and joined his friends and family out front. Sophia turned on the jukebox and funky disco music filled the room. His mom took pictures, Jayden didn't know where Erik was but his mother assured him that he'd come later. Jayden found himself having a good time with his non-demigod friends, he didn't have to worry about their party getting crashed by some monster. He wanted his friends to be there with him but at the same time he just wanted to enjoy a monster free day, he didn't want to deal with monsters until he got to camp.

"Thinking about your camp friends." Sophia said as they eased into a slow dance.

"Yeah I wish they could be here." He said. Sophia shivered in his arms and he felt the familiar cold feeling that was always present when Tristan was around. The door swung open and Jayden's mouth dropped at the sight of his friends. "How the hell did you guys get here?"

"Bus." Aery said cheerfully.

"You call this a party, it's more like a funeral." Tristan said giving Jayden a sly grin. "I can change that. We're going to get this party started Vegas style baby."

"Is that Beck?" Sophia asked.

"Yeah that's Beck." Jayden said somewhat nervously.

"Jayden." Isabelle said.

"That's your girlfriend." Sophia said.

"Yeah, excuse me." Jayden said stepping out of their dance and walking up to Isabelle. "I'm sorry."

"No I'm sorry." She said.

"That fight was entirely my fault." Jayden said.

"No it was my fault." Isabelle said.

"What were we fighting about?" Jayden asked with a small grin.

"You know what I don't even remember." Isabelle said playing along with him.

"So it never happened." Jayden said and Isabelle nodded. He picked her up and spun her around before kissing her deeply. His mother cleared her throat at they broke apart. Breathlessly he said, "So much better then all of those Skype sessions."

"Agreed." Isabelle said.

"Why don't y'all join the rest of the world now." Aery said.

"J.J. I would like to speak to you." His mother said. Jayden ran his hand through his hair and walked up to where his mom sat. He ruffled Marco's curly hair and laughed as Marco got pizza sauce all over his face. "Food goes in your mouth not all over your face sweetie."

"What's up mom?" Jayden asked grabbing a napkin and wiping the sauce off of Marco's face much to the three year olds dismay.

"Introductions." She answered pointing to his friends.

"Oh right. Guys come here." Jayden said to his friends. They walked over to the table and Jayden had a feeling that it was going to be an interesting night. "Mom you know Beck and Isabelle."

"Its nice to see you again Ms. Cross." Isabelle said shaking his mom's hand. "Hi Marco."

"Izzy!" Marco squealed with delight.

"Hello Beckett." Jayden's mom said to Beck who waved and smiled at her politely.

"Mom this is Tristan." Jayden said. His mom hesitantly shook Tristan's hand, she backed away from him quickly the moment he let her hand go. Jayden saw that she was shaking with fear Aery saw it too and she quickly shoved Tristan away. His mom raised an eyebrow. "Mom this is Aery."

"Hi Ms. Jayden's mom, it is so nice to meet you." Aery said shaking his mom's hand with much more energy than necessary.

"You didn't have to shove me." Tristan growled at Aery."

"You were scaring the poor woman." Aery said turning to glare at Tristan. "He's not really all that scary once you know how to handle him."

"I am so scary and you know it, just last week I scared you shitless." Tristan said with his signature evil grin.

Aery's eye twitched and she rounded on Tristan before anyone could make a move to stop her. Jayden scratched the back of his head and introduced Jesse to his mother who was focused on Aery and Tristan. Jayden really hoped that they didn't start chucking the flashlights at each other. Jayden winced as he heard the flashlight make contact with Tristan's face, his mother gasped and Jayden had a feeling that she was seriously thinking he needed new friends.

"Don't worry that's normal." Jesse said calmly

"It's normal for those two to beat each other up with metal flashlights." Jayden's mom said staring at the pair with eyes as wide as saucers.

"It's how they show affection toward each other." Isabelle said as she made funny faces with Marco.

"Remember that time when Aery dyed all of Tristan's clothes pink and as revenge Tristan hung her upside down over the lake." Beck said and they all laughed, Jayden's mom just looked horrified. "Don't worry she got herself down without hurting herself, Tristan wasn't so lucky though."

"Y'all should stop talking bout me like I ain't here." Tristan said as he grabbed on of Jayden's few girl friends and proceeded to dance with her. "Y'all will have hell to pay if you continue."

"We should stop sharing camp stories because he means what he says." Jayden said just as the door to the Pizza Shack swung open. In walked Erik carrying a white box with what Jayden assumed was the cake. "Cake's here."

"Oh cake!" Aery said ditching the guy she had been dancing with mid spin he fell to the floor. She stopped in her tracks when she saw who else was walking through the door. "Uh-oh we're so busted."

"There's cake Annabeth, we can't leave without having cake." Percy said to Annabeth who rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. "It has blue frosting come on lets scold them after the cake."

"If you want cake you go join them, you'll just be punished along with them." Annabeth said sternly.

"Looks like our party just died." Tristan said.

"Forget the party." Beck growled at him. "We're in so much trouble."

Aery looked at Tristan and he shook his head, Aery hung her head in disappointment. "But knocking them out, tying them up, and throwing them in the dumpster would be so much fun."

"Happy birthday son!"

"And the party just keeps getting better. There are only a couple of people that have yet to make their appearance." Jayden mumbled.

"What are you doing here Percy?" Poseidon asked.

"Not getting cake. Those three left camp without permission and we're here to take them back." Percy said.

"Never fear Apollo's here." The god of the sun said.

"You're so embarrassing." Hades and Nico said together.

"Wow everybody's here now." Jayden said.

"Who wants to eat some cake?" Erik said saving them all from more questions, insults, hits from flashlights, and Apollo's haikus. "I didn't know we were going to have this many people show up."

"It's okay we're not here for cake."

"Oh just get your dang slice of cake."

"Your summers sure aren't dull." Jayden's mom said to him as he sat down in front of the cake. "Do try to make more friends that don't constantly beat each other up or show you your worst fears this summer."

"You have no idea and I can't make any promises I'm pretty much attached to these guys." Jayden laughed as Erik lit the one and the seven that made up his age…seventeen. Jayden blew out the candles and cut the first slice.

"I brought karaoke!" Apollo said cheerfully. "I'll go first!"

"No!" Everybody said

"You can't sing!" Nico shouted.

"I'll kill you!" Tristan yelled.

"Where's the love?" Apollo asked hanging his head.

**To be continued...**

**Please review and I will give the gift of another update (:**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys I know its been a while and I'm sorry but here's the next chapter if you guys are still interested.**

**For all of you who are just tuning in this is a sequel to the Lost Soul so please check that out before you go any further.**

**I don't own PJO.**

**Enjoy**

**Vilokan**

"You missed breakfast." Isabelle said to Jayden's back. At the sound of her voice he turned around, his newly pierced eyebrow arched questioningly. "Percy said you were gone by the time he woke up and I know that you like to come out here to think. What are you thinking about?"

He sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, Isabelle noticed that he had pierced it again—his appearance had changed a lot in the months they hadn't been talking. She hadn't noticed it much at the pizza parlor because she was just glad that they were past their ridiculous fight but now in the early morning light she could see the changes. His lip and eyebrow were pierced; his ears were pierced a second time with round silver studs above the larger black ones. His intentionally messy hair was longer and darker then it had been in their last Skype session. Last night she noticed that he'd gotten taller and that when they hugged his body felt firmer. He looked less like a boy and more like a man now.

"Aura and Marco's dad was given visitation rights by the New York legal system." He said finally. "Ra has access to both of my siblings Iz and there's nothing I can do about it."

He punched the rock he was sitting on top of hard enough to make his knuckles bleed. Isabelle was unsure of what she should do, they still weren't exactly where they had been before their fight but gods she loved this tortured soul and she wasn't going to stand around and watch him hurt himself. Tentatively she reached for his fist, catching it before it hit the surface of the rock again.

"Jay, you're doing all you can to help Marco and Aura just by being here." She said softly. "Every quest we go on, every battle we win helps keep them out of danger."

"Its not enough Isabelle." Jayden said pulling his hand out from under hers. He hopped off of the rock and started for the water. Isabelle followed hoping he didn't jump into the ocean and go where she couldn't follow. He stopped at the water's edge. "I should be doing more."

"Like what Jayden?" Isabelle yelled stepping in front of him. She poked him hard in the chest as she said, "You're not invincible!" He arched that damn pierced eyebrow at her challengingly. She wanted nothing more then to wipe the smug smirk off of his face. "It's a god damn curse Jayden and they know your weak point! I will not go through that again! I can't! I love you dammit and you have no idea what it felt like to lose you last winter!"

The smirk disappeared from Jayden's face and his eyes softened. They were finally talking about the stupid stunt he pulled over winter break. Their avoidance of what he did was the source of most of their fights, she wanted to talk about it and he'd rather forget it happened.

"Isabelle." He said reaching for her. She stepped back out of his reach. "I'm sorry for putting you through that but it was the only way to defeat Osiris."

"You made it all up as you went along, what if it hadn't worked? What if I hadn't been able to bring you back?" Isabelle asked looking directly into his eyes. "What would we have done then? You're the hero of the prophecy, we would have already lost this war without you."

"You did bring me back and if you hadn't I would have tried for rebirth." Jayden said closing the distance between them before she could step further into the water. He held firmly against his chest and kissed the top of her head knowing she wouldn't appreciate a kiss on the lips at the moment. "Iz, I'm sorry that I ruined winter formal for you. I just freaked out that you would like being with someone who was the cream of the crop not the bottom of the barrel. We both know your father hates seeing you with trash like me."

"Jayden Acheron Cross, you're not trash and you're a better man then any of the guys at my school." Isabelle said looking up at him. He looked away from her to somewhere behind her. "Jayden we are not defined by where we come from, we are defined by the things that we've faced and the things we've done."

He looked down at her a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "What did I ever do to deserve you Isabelle Marie Andersen?"

"What didn't you do?" Isabelle said smiling at him.

"Hey are you two going to continue being saps or are you going to join the rest of us warriors?" Tristan yelled from the rock Jayden had been sitting on earlier.

Isabelle knew that the grin that spread across Jayden's lips spelled trouble for Tristan. Jayden sent a jet of seawater surging toward the son of Phobos. It knocked him backward and the quiet beach filled with laughter. Looking to their right they saw Aery doubled over laughing and Beck fighting back laughter.

"You're going to pay for that Cross Boy." Tristan growled getting to his feet. "Lets go, you and me in the arena. Anything goes."

"Lets do it." Jayden grinned.

* * *

><p>Jayden flopped onto his bed worn out from the week's activities. He wasn't as sore as he had been after his very first week at Camp Half-Blood but his body had grown accustom to not being trained for war in the months he'd been home. He fell asleep without bothering to take his shoes and sweaty clothes off.<p>

_Jayden shivered as something cold glided over him. His eyes shot open. Slowly he sat up and took in his surroundings. He was in a cemetery not in the Underworld or Netherland. Shivers wrecked his body as he slowly got to his feet. Jazz could be heard from somewhere far away and the souls around him spoke in the Cajun accent he'd heard Tristan speak in every now and then._

_Cursing whatever had brought him down here without shoes and a jacket he grabbed the nearest soul and asked, "Buddy do you know where we are?"_

"_Vilokan the Voodoo Spirit Realm." The soul answered. _

"_Shit, this isn't good." Jayden said shoving past the souls toward the entrance of the cemetery. Shoving the wrought iron gates open he ran down the cobblestone street. "I need to find a way to the Underworld." _

"_I never thought I'd see you here, Greek Trash."_

_Jayden stopped running, he knew that taunting voice. "Slumming it with the Voodoo spirits Sethos."_

"_Not slumming, forging alliances." Seth said peeling himself away from the lamppost and staggering toward Jayden. "You won't be able to cheat death this time Cross."_

"_I see you're enjoying Bourbon Street." Jayden said wrinkling his nose at the strong scent of alcohol coming from Seth's breath. _

"_Yes and pretty soon I'll be enjoying that little bitch of yours." Seth laughed. Jayden sprang forward pinning Seth to the ground before the Egyptian had a clue what was going on. "I see you still have the cruse of Achilles."_

"_Touch her and I'll kill you with my bare hands." Jayden growled. _

"_You will go dark Jayden Acheron Cross and when you do I'll be there watching as you bring pain to all those you supposedly care about, just like the river you're named after." Seth slurred._

_Before Jayden could do anything like strangle the blonde to death Seth disappeared in a flurry of light. For who knows how long Jayden lay on the cold cobblestone street thinking over what Seth had said about him bringing misery to everyone he loved. Seth had been pissed drunk so he shouldn't believe a word he said but he did. The river Acheron was the river of pain. _

_He whistled the tune to "The Lazy Song" hoping that his hellhound could hear him because he sure as hell wasn't making it to the Underworld on his own. He was too cold to move and the color of his skin was turning a sickly shade of blue. His eyes drooped closed and his last thought was that he was going back to that cemetery as a permanent resident not a visitor. _

"The color's returned to his skin." Someone, Aery, whispered. "That's good right?"

"Yeah it is Little Red." Tristan said softly. It was the softest Jayden had ever heard his voice. To his left he heard a little sniffle. "Don't worry Iz, he'll wake up soon."

"Yeah Momma Izzy, Jay's too tough to let whatever happened keep him out of commission." Aery said reassuringly.

"I know." Isabelle said quietly. She squeezed his hand gently and he squeezed her hand in return. He opened his eyes and she gasped out, "Jayden!"

"Hey guys." He croaked. "What happened?"

"We don't exactly know." Beck answered since the others were pretty much stunned silent. "You went back to your cabin after the campfire and fell asleep. What happed between then and when Percy found you no one knows. You were blue and cold as ice man."

"I went to Vilokan, the Voodoo spirit realm." Jayden noticed that Tristan had gone rigid and he'd paled noticeably. "The Egyptians have forged an alliance with the Voodoo spirits at least Seth and Ra have. I have no idea about Set."

"Fuck." Tristan hissed punching a hole in the wall. "We're headed to New Orleans aren't we?"

"There hasn't been a prophecy." Aery said stopping Tristan's fist from making another hole in the wall. "What's your deal with New Orleans?"

"I left my mother there with no intention of ever returning." He growled.

"It looks like you may have to go home Mr. Blackwood." Chiron said entering the room with Percy and Annabeth right behind him. "If the Egyptians are seeking help from the Voodoo spirits we're in more trouble then we originally thought. Jayden what else did you find out while you were there?"

_That I'm going to bring pain to everyone I care about._ Instead of saying that Jayden settled for a quiet, "That was all."

Chiron knew he was lying, Jayden could see it in the centaur's eyes but he'd carry this burden on his own.

**To be continued...**

**So what did you guys think? Please drop a review. again I am sorry that it took so long for an update.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys so here's chapter 17 thanks for sticking around and well lets get this story started.**

**I don't own PJO.**

**Chapter 17: Winning a Game of Capture the Flag and Gaining a Quest**

"What's the signal again?" Percy asked clearly ready to get in on the action.

"Three blinks of light in rapid succession." Jayden answered looking out for Aery's signal. If Tristan, Aery and Beck did their job right all he and Percy would have to do was grab the flag and make it across the river with it. Three blinks of bright white light cut through the fog. "There's the signal, lets go."

The two of them left their hiding spot, running toward where the other team's flag was hidden. An arrow cut through the air. Jayden cursed, skidding to a stop. The guards the others were fighting had been decoys.

"What are you doing?" Percy asked.

"Go!" Jayden said. His shield spun out and with the flat of his sword he deflected the arrow that was aimed for his half-brother. "Percy, go! I've got this!"

Percy's footsteps were drowned out by the loud crack of thunder but Jayden was sure he'd gone on without him. The wind picked up and fat raindrops beat down on him, the weather wouldn't be a problem for an Apollo kid. They'd be able to adapt and shoot at him as if they weren't in a middle of a storm. He'd just have to hold out until Percy got the flag and succeeded in ending the two-day game.

He deflected arrow after arrow while keeping up a dome of water to prevent whoever it was from going after Percy. His head snapped in the direction of a whispered curse. The arrows stopped. Jayden smirked. They were going to win this in time for dinner after all.

* * *

><p>Tristan knocked her sword out of her hand, his midnight blue eyes searching for hers in the dim light of the evening. She refused to look at him; she would not live her worst fears in the middle of the forest. Isabelle racked her brain for a solution to her problem. Only one came to mind.<p>

"Tristan, drop your spear." She said putting as much emotion into the command as she could. She watched as her friend dropped his weapon, it turned back into a playing card. With him unarmed she retrieved her sword and grabbed the ace of diamonds from the ground. "Good now keep Aery and Beck busy."

"Charmspeak." Beck hissed.

"Uh-oh." Aery said as Isabelle handed Tristan his card and ran out of the clearing.

She was tired and hungry but that didn't stop her from running toward where Will had hidden their flag. The clashing of swords told her that Lily was out of arrows and their flag was unprotected. Changing her sword back to a bow she loaded an arrow and released quickly. She heard a muffled curse from behind the dome of water. Jayden pinned Lily to the nearest tree with his shadows and scanned the area for her. Smirking Isabelle crouched down low thanking the shrubbery for the cover it provided.

A green tipped arrow whizzed past Isabelle's cheek hitting the trunk of the tree in front of her. Since she was already dirty she got on her hands and knees and crawled away before Jayden could let loose another arrow. Serpent green eyes appeared out of nowhere. Isabelle shrieked misplacing her hand and slipping down a muddy slope. Rachel followed.

"_Five will go face the Egyptian god of the sun,_

_Darkness will end what has already begun,_

_Children of love, wisdom, and thieves will stand alone,_

_As Voodoo magic uses two of their own."_

Rachel's eyes returned to normal and the oracle collapsed to the ground. Jayden, Beck, Aery, and Tristan ran down the hill toward the two girls. Jayden dropped down beside Isabelle looking her over to make sure she wasn't hurt. Tristan and Beck did the same to Rachel.

"What happened Iz?" Jayden asked after completing his inspection.

"She appeared out of nowhere." Isabelle said quietly. Jayden wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her onto his lap. "We have our prophecy."

"What is it?" Aery asked.

"_Five will go face the Egyptian god of the sun; Darkness will end what has already begun; Children of love, wisdom, and thieves will stand alone; As Voodoo magic uses two of their own._" Isabelle said noticing that Jayden's hold on her had tightened. He had figured out what the last two lines of the prophecy meant. "So we're headed to New Orleans."

"That's just great." Tristan said as he lifted Rachel off of the ground.

"How did you get him back to normal?" Isabelle asked as they headed back to camp.

"Cognitive rehabilitation." Aery said cheerfully.

"What does that mean?" Jayden asked the small red head.

"It means that I hit him really hard on the head." Aery answered unclipping one of her flashlights from her belt loops and lighting their way. From somewhere off in the distance someone blew into a conch, the game was over. "Do you think Percy got the flag across the river?"

"We so won." Tristan said tossing a smug smile back at Isabelle.

"Finally dinner and a shower." Beck said clearly glad that the game was over.

"The showers are going to be packed." Jayden said.

* * *

><p>Jayden leaned against the porch railing waiting for Isabelle to come out of the Big House. While he wanted to know when they'd be heading out for their quest he had other things planned for the remainder of the night. With them living on opposite ends of the country they didn't go on many dates and with everything that was going on he wasn't sure they'd get a chance to do anything anytime soon.<p>

"Jayden?"

"Hey." He said casually.

"What are you doing here?" Isabelle asked arching her brows at him. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing." Jayden said holding up his hands.

"Swear to the River Styx then." Isabelle said challengingly.

"How about I don't swear to the River Styx and you just trust me." Jayden said in a low voice.

"You can't charmspeak." Isabelle said.

"Not the way you can." Jayden said grabbing her by the hips and pulling her into him. He bent his head down, placing a soft kiss on her neck before whispering, "Trust me, _agapi mou_."

"Okay." Isabelle sighed.

Jayden grinned to himself. He let go of her hips and took her hand, lacing their fingers together. They didn't talk as he led her down to the beach. As they neared his surprise he bit his lip worried that she wouldn't be up for a moonlit picnic. Shaking his head he reminded himself that she was a sucker for romantic gestures despite her not being the typical daughter of Aphrodite.

"Jayden!" She squealed at the sight of their picnic.

"Surprise." He said.

"Thank you." She said throwing her arms around him and kissing his lips lightly. "Are those Aery's flashlights?"

"Yup, Tristan stole them for us." Jayden said sitting down on the blanket. "Though I think it was mostly for his benefit."

"Yeah these things do come in contact with his head a lot." Isabelle laughed.

* * *

><p>"Where are my flashlights you big oaf?" Aery yelled marching up to Tristan.<p>

"Who let her in?" Tristan barked. He looked around at his siblings searching for the culprit, none of them looked guilty. Pulling a thin white shirt over his head he asked, "How the hell did you get in here?"

"I have my ways." Aery said trying to focus on her missing weapons not the fact that Tristan had somehow gotten some new tattoos. _Damn that white shirt! Damn him! UGH! _"Where are my things?"

"Being useful for once." Tristan growled. He spun her around and pushed her all the way out of the cabin. "Go back to your cabin and go to sleep, it's past your bedtime Shorty."

"I'll get you back for this."

"Oh I am so scared." Tristan said slamming the door in her face and locking it.

"As if that can stop me." Aery said pounding on the door.

"I know what can and one phone call and I'll have a cow guarding my door." Tristan said amusement lacing his voice.

"I hate you."

"Right back at you."

* * *

><p>Jayden roused Isabelle sometime before dawn; they had fallen asleep on the beach. Slowly the two of them made their way back to their cabins.<p>

"You're back late or early or whatever." Percy mumbled as Jayden slipped into his bed. "Someone had a good time."

"Shut it." Jayden grumbled.

"So you guys…"

"We fell asleep on the beach it's been a long two days." Jayden said pulling his blanket up to his chin. "It's going to be a long summer. We leave for New Orleans in the morning."

"We're leaving for Miami in the morning too." Percy yawned.

"You guys know where Set is?" Jayden asked.

"Yeah."

"Good luck Perce."

"You too Jay."

**To be continued...**

**So there we have it a prophecy and the beginning of a quest. Please review and I will give you the next chapter as a gift hahaha. **


End file.
